We Almost Met 10 Times
by teapirategirl
Summary: Sparrabeth. Jack and Elizabeth have both drank from the fountain but they haven't seen each other since AWE and they think the other is dead. They come close to seeing each other ten times in the course of history before they actually meet.Full of JE!
1. Maybe his name was Larry

**A/N:PLEASE READ**

** 'Ello mateies!! As promised this is prequal to my other fic "Through The Ages"...wait don't run! You don't have to read it in order to understand this fic here's a summary of what you need to know.**

**Jack and Elizabeth have both drank from the Fountain Of Youth but they haven't met even once after AWE...they don't know the other is alive. And on top of that Will's heart was stabbed so no Will in the story...sorry. Anyways they come close to meeting eachother ten times but never quite meet. Each chapter is one of the ten times they come close to meeting and even though they don't meet(or recognize eachother) it's full of JE goodness.**

**Anyways I'd like to add something about the timeline. This chapter takes place in modern day New york city and as we go on instead moving towards the future we go back to the past...so the next chapter takes place before this chapter and the one after that takes place before the next chapet and so on and so forth savvy? Good! Now excuse my long A/N and enjoy and review.**

* * *

Elizabeth was dragged in the club by her best friend Roxy who was as wild as a wolf when it came to any kind of party but _this_ party was different. This was the party of the year. A party to end all parties...not just anyone could get into this party. You had to be either very rich, very pretty, very influencial, very well known or you had to have friends that were all these things.

Roxy had to beg until Elizabeth decided to come along. Some how the fact that it was a masked ball had helped. To Roxy Elizabeth was one weird chick...even though she was her best friend and she knew her very well she still had these certain views of the world.She had certain opinions when it came to everything... especially freedom, curiosity, persuasion and a few other topics. She seemed to be drawn (more than anything else) to the sea and to adventure and she seemed to hate city life even though she lived it.

Not only did she 'live it' but she was in the center of it...she was a part of NewYorks rich and beautiful club. The thin, fashionable girls who lived in huge apartments with a view of Central Park. She seemed to be sick of it but she was part of it wether she liked it or not.

Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't be more glad that she had to wear a mask. She was wearing one everyday anyways...everyone wore one everyday as far as she was concerned.

She took this as something positive. Her chance to be free and do anything she wanted because she'd made sure no one could recognize her tonight. She'd even gone so far as to dye her hair a dark brown color. She wore a cat-like black mask that covered the whole part around her eyes, a little black dress that only covered half of her thighs and she wore gloves with her fingers poking out of the holes in the glove. She was nothing like her usual self and yet she still felt unsure about going to some crazy party the night after Dex had proposed to her.

Dex was her boyfriend...was he still? He'd proposed and she'd said she wasn't ready and he'd said she'd wait for her as long as she wanted him to and she'd...walked out of the restaurant. She shook her head at the memory, she'd drank from the fountain and lived for 200 years for god's sake. She was supposed to be mature and witty and not so emotional.

And now here she was making herself feel better by going to a party she wasn't sure she wanted to be at.

But perhaps a night of freedom, even if the freedom is feigned is better than no freedom at all.

She sighed again as they stepped in the huge club. The club was crowded with girls and boys dancing back to back, the music was so loud she could feel her eardrums vibrating, the whole place was filled with smoke and different colored lights going on around the dance floor. The smoke and lights barely allowed you to see the masked faces.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. This should be interesting.

* * *

"Mate, why am I here again?"

Gibbs considered his answer for a second. "Ummm...because there's an open bar. Because you were bored and because you haven't seen the crew for so long."

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow rolled his chocolate brown eyes and took a sip of his rum and coke. He frowned at the taste of the fuzzy soda mixed with his precious rum. What happened to the days when people drank plain rum?

Truth was that Jack really hadn't seen any of the crew except for Gibbs in a year. They always came back together eventually. Sometimes they parted ways for years at a time but they always came back together. Sometimes they would sail on the Pearl and sometimes they would just have a reunion and go about the world and cause some mischeif.

"Oh alright...I s'ppose." he said tiredly. "I saw all of them are you satisfied? I even said hello and everything."

Jack was happy he'd led the crew to the fountain of youth and hadn't decided to live forever alone.The captain had missed each and every one of his crew members but he'd be damned to say so out loud. Never the less he grinned as he watched the masked Murtogg and Mullroy(who'd joined after quiting the EITC) and Pintel and Ragetti dance with a bunch of girls...he grinned even wider as he saw Ragetti pocket something out of a girl's purse. Once a pirate, always a pirate.

Gibbs sighed. "Come on Jack! Hang around for a while...have a drink or two...or three."

"I hardly call these fuzzy watery things _drinks_ but aye mate! Just for your sake I'll stay around." he nodded as he scanned the room. The smoke and lights made it hard to see clearly. He was better off at the bar...he wasn't much for dancing anyways. Although he'd become rather good at it over the years.

A blond girl wearing a blue dress and mask approached him. He could see even with the mask and in the dim lighting of the club that the girl was beautiful. She smiled at him.

"Hey handsom! Can I get you a drink?"

He grinned brightly and held up his half full glass. "Last I checked my glass was still half full..." he said jokingly. He didn't know why but for a second he remembered a certain someone and how that someone would have countered his response: "_Depends on you perspective Captain Sparrow! I see it half empty_." _she_ would say with a smirk. Then he would grin and answer back wittily and they would engage in another battle of witts. A battle which neither could win. In all his years Jack had never found anyone who was as good as Lizzie in this game. He shook his head and reminded himself not to think of her...he was doing such a good job at it in the last few dacades. Now he would only think of her if something reminded him, not every day like he used to.

"Then why don't I treat you to a dance?" the girl asked slyly.

"I'm afraid I don't dance sweet heart _but_..." Jack added as he held up a finger. "I can burp loudly after I've had soda...wanna see?" Jack asked pleasantly as if he was asking her to watch him draw flowers and ponies.

"Eeeew! Who _are_ you?" the girl turned and left with a disgusted look.

She didn't hear Jack whispering jokingly as she left. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...who are you?"

Gibbs laughed and high fived Jack who managed to chuckle back.

"Oh Jack! That's the fifth one you've scared away tonight. Why are you being so nasty tonight when we both know you could get them two at a time if you want to?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Not in the mood tonight mate! Not in the mood at all." Jack said with a smirk as he sat on the bar stool. Gibbs was surprised...since when was Jack ever _not _in the mood.

"So Joshamee...however did you get us invitations to such a wonderfully delightful little get together?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Lets just say I have friends." Gibbs said distractedly as he eyed a woman in the crowd.

Jack nodded.

Gibbs grinned as the masked woman smiled at him. "Jack would you mind if I-"

"Not at all mate. Knock yourself dead." he said with a grin and Gibbs took off in the crowd.

Jack sighed. Why was he even here?

He'd actually cleaned up (just a bit) for the night considering the dress code. He'd trimmed his beard, tied back his hair and substituded new modern looking rings instead of his old ones. He looked ridiculous to himself but considering the attention he was getting from the ladies he didn't look as bad as he thought.

He took another sip of his 'drink' and hoped the night got a bit more interesting. If it didn't he might be forced to do something about it...like cause a commotion in the middle of the party or get two girls to have a treesom with him. That was only if things remained boring...

* * *

"Seriousely Roxy..." Elizabeth assured her friend. "Go on! Dance! Have a good time. I want to get a drink."

"You'll be ok?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. It's not like we really broke up and I'm in mourning or anything...we're just taking things slow. Now go!"

Roxy nodded and Elizabeth watched her friend's lean figure disappear in the crowd before heading to the bar herself.

There was only one other person sitting there. A man dressed in a suit and yet Elizabeth found it funny how he'd managed to keep to the dress code and still seem out of place. His white wrinkled shirt was untucked, his pants loose and objects hanging from his belt and his jacket instead of being worn was hanging on his shoulders. He had a black hat that was slightly skewed.

She had to smile at that, it was one of those occassions where she was reminded of Jack. She sat a few stools away from him and thought about what to order. She would want nothing more than a good...

"Got any rum darling?" she heard the man scream to the bartender over the loud music. "I mean _real _rum...with nothing else mixed in."

"Yes sir."

"I'll have one if you'd be so kind miss." the man said with a wave of his hand.

"I'll have the same please." she yelled over to the bartender who nodded. The stranger seemed to be surprised.

"It's not every day you meet a young lady who has a flare for pure spicy alcohol."

She smiled at the man's deep slurred voice. "Ah well! It's not every day one's stuck in a crowded party where people are masking their masks."

The stranger smirked. "How poetic! I should be insulted but quite unfortunately I agree with you. I reckon that's why we're both sitting at the bar when we could be standing else where?"

She nodded as the bartender placed a glass of rum in front of her. The stranger was strangely familiar to her and yet she pushed back the thought of who he reminded her of. She sipped her drink with thirst...she needed it if she was going to enjoy herself at all tonight.

Jack couldn't help but think the girl sitting a few stools away from him was the most beautiful in the room. Even though he couldn't see her clearly and her face was half hid by a mask there was something about her...something that reminded him of _her_. Was that why he found her interesting? Because she reminded him of _her_? Just peachy!

When he looked over to her he noticed that her glass was already half empty. He grinned...she was definitely a rum lover and not a rum burner.

He took a swig of his own drink and looked over at her again. "So why are you here?"

"Got dragged here by a friend. You?"

He nodded. "Same here. Are you determined to stay miserable tonight darling?"

She smirked. "Only until the situation demands other wise."

"Than you'll have to stay miserable for a long time." he informed her.

"That was the point."

"Perhaps I can help in changing the situation to demand other wise eh?"

She smiled. "In that case you are my rescuer and I should get you a drink."

He smirked and held up his half full glass of rum. "Still half full luv!"

"I see it half empty." she said teasingly. He felt a chill running down his spine...wasn't that the kind of response he'd expected _her_ to give if she were there? He ordered himself to stop thinking like that...there must be some ladies as witty and beautiful and smart as _she _was.

"_Oh! Who am I kidding? She was one of a kind..."_ he thought to himslef. Even so he decided that the girl sitting just on the other side of the bar was something special and that he wasn't going to let her get away.

"Half empty is still better than comletely empty is it not?"

"Rightly so." she said and finished off her drink. He did the same.

"Well...in an attempt to change the situation so it demands for you _not_ to be miserable..." he informed her as he stood up and took the jacket off of his shoulder and put it on the stool. "Dance?" he offered with an extended hand. She considered him for a moment and he could sense the hesitation in her features even in the dark.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the man's extended hand. The first thing she noticed was that his fingers were adorned with rings. Not _his_ rings but still lots of rings and she noticed the wobble in his step and sway of his hips and she was tempted to say no to the offer simply because he was reminding her of _him_ more and more by the second. But she took his extended hand...maybe because of the same reason she was tempted to say no.

His fingers were pleasantly rough against her soft skin and he was silent as he led her to the dance floor. The crowd dancing around them forced him to stay closer to her and she found that their bodies were pressing against eachother. They finally stopped in the middle of the dance floor where there was a little room for them to dance.

Now it was time for her to show him all her years of expirience in dancing. She'd danced every dance there was to dance.

As if on cue the Pussycat Dolls' version of "Sway" boomed out of the speaker and before Elizabeth could move the stranger sent her spinning away from him only to pull her back against his chest again. She was surprised at the sudden move but didn't show it. She took his hand and followed his lead in dancing a slightly 'mambo' number. She couldn't help but notice that despite the slight drunken sway of his hips he was just as good a dancer as she. They challenged eachother in a battle of foot moves...each trying to out dance the other. When the music slowed down he dipped her low and pulled her up slowly.

"You're good." she commented as he spun her around.

"Not so bad yourself." he said with a grin. If Elizabeth had looked up at him at that moment she would see the golden caps on his teeth glimmering as the light touched them and she would no doubtedly feel the urge to rip away his mask to look at his face but she didn't see the golden glimmer coming from his teeth. She was too busy focusing on his hands which were now creeping down from her back and moving toward her bare thighs. Normally if someone did that to Elizabeth she would kick them in the crouch and swear at them before walking away but some how she knew that the stranger was harmless. He was like _him_ in this sense too..._he_ too would tease her and call her pet names and make innuendoes but he would never take it too far without her approval. The stranger seemed to be the same way.

"So...you never told me your name."

He smirked. "I can't imagine how names could matter tonight...you can call me Larry if you wish."

"_Is _your name Larry?" she asked with a laugh, already knowing the answer.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course not." he said with a chuckle.

"I suppose you're right...names don't matter when we aren't ourselves." she agreed. He put his hand under her knee and lifted it and positioned it at his own hip as he dipped her again. She hung to his neck for support as she pulled herself back up.

"On the contarary I'm more myself than I've been in a long time...maybe that's why names don't matter." he said thoughtfully as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around twice. Elizabeth had to agree with him on that, she felt so...free. She held his neck tightly as she landed gracefully.

"Maybe you're right." she agreed as she turned her back to him and sunk low to the floor. He pulled her up by her shoulders and whirled her around to face him. She couldn't help but notice that a few people had now stopped dancing and were looking at them with interest.

"Their watching." she pointed out to him with a smile as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He smelt like some one who had traveled the world, he smelt like rum and spice and exotic lands and...the sea? She breathed in his scent, the smell of everything she'd missed and he smelt like..._him_.

"Let's give them something to watch,eh luv?" he said with a faint smile as he led her a few steps backwards.

"Indeed." she agreed. She wrapped on leg around his back, he took her hint and dragged her across the dance floor. A few people gasped or cheered. As they came to a stop he lifted her by her waist. She felt a shiver from the touch of his hands and tilted back her head, resting her hands on his shoulders.

They were dancing furiosely now. Like two professional dancers who had choreographed a dance to vent their frustrations. They stepped, kicked, lock stepped, and sautéd and did basically every move there was in the book. And for their finale he dipped her to the side while holding on to her leg as she held on to his shoulders.

A few people who had been watching them whistled or clapped but mostly the dance floor was so crowded that no one payed their hot steamy dance number any attention.She breathed heavily against his neck.

"Wow! You're really good." she said in a whisper.

"I'm only as good as my partner luv." he said with a smirk as he held her by the waist and led her to the balcony. She didn't object but followed willingly as he led her out into the cold December air. He leaned against the short stone wall of the balcony.

"Where'd you learn to dance like tha'?" he asked. If she could barely see his face in the club, she couldn't see his face at all in the cloudy night. She turned his back on him and leaned her back against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She felt a bit guilty. Here she was with this stranger when Dex was surely waiting faithfuly for her to decide wether she wanted to marry him or not. But at the touch of his hand all thoughts of everything else fled her mind.

"I should be asking you the very same question." she said and tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder. He brushed his lips against her neck.

The way he whispered teasingly made chills run down her spine."I guess both of us were lucky enough to dance our share of dances in life eh?" he whispered against her skin. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

This mystery woman was reminding Jack of _her_ more and more by the second. She couldn't be more like _her _even if she burned the rum and shackled him right there.A part of him wanted to walk away and save his mind the agony but he couldn't leave...he couldn't move except to trail his lips along the smooth flesh of her neck as she leaned back against him. She let out a soft moan that wouldn't be heard by anyone else over the music but Jack had ears that could hear a ship sway on the waves from a mile away. He heard her, he heard her and the sound made him shiver. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side in pure delight as he kissed her neck and moved up. When he reached her earlobe he finally turned her around to face him. He could barely make out her soft brown eyes from beneath the mask. As much as he wanted to kiss her immediately, he took his time to caress her face with his finger tips, to trace her lips with his fingers, to kiss her jawline and breathe in her scent...the smell of something sweet and yet wild and mysteriouse. She smelt like some one who had been on a thousand adventures. He grinned at that scent.

Finally he took her lips in a kiss. A hungry urgent kiss that demanded everything from her but giving something back at the same time. Damn! She even _tasted_ like _her_. She tasted like the rum she had drank, a bit of spice and hint of wildness about her but most of all she tasted like _her_. He felt her shiver under his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion as he felt himself. He held her delicate waist with one hand and fingered her dark wavy hair with the other. Even when his lungs felt like they would burst he didn't draw back...he didn't want the taste of _her_ to fade from his mouth. He let his hands creep up to her shoulders...his finger tips barely touching her skin. He felt her squirm and shiver again and he couldn't help but grin against her lips. If only...if only he'd had the same effect on _her. _As a matter of fact he hadn't had a kiss like this since _her_. Oh he'd had a lot of kisses from different types of women...women who were more expirienced and willing than _her_, women who were better kissers, women who even loved him deeply and women who he'd had feelings for but none of those kisses had been like _hers_...save for this one.

The one thing Jack couldn't figure out was...as heaven and hell became the same in their kiss, as he felt the ground moving under his feet, his heart pounding, her heart too pounding against his chest and her delicate hands cupping his face all he could think about was _her_. As she changed the position of her head all he could think of was _her_. As she broke away for air with swollen lips and her lipstick smeared all he could think of was _her_. As he caught his bottom lip between her teeth and breathed heavily all he could think of was _her. _All he could think about was how _she'd _kissed him the same way. She looked into his eyes which he was sure were now dark with desire and lust and she smiled slightly as he grinned back. And suddenly her hands were at the edge of his mask moving slowly to remove it from his face and even though he didn't mind...even though he wanted her to see his face all he could think of was _her_. All images of _her_. _Her. Her. Her.Her.Her. _And even more of _her._

Finally he couldn't help it anymore. _Her _name escaped his lips in a whisper. "Lizzie!"

At the name she froze. Her fingers stopped pulling at the mask and she stood completely still. Bloody hell! Now he'd done it...he'd said another woman's name -_her_ name- when he was sharing a romantic moment with a perfectly lovely young lady. There was no chance she would stay another moment.But instead of storming off she said something that was completely unexpected. "How did you know my name?" she whispered with wide eyes.

What? Her name was Elizabeth too? Maybe this was actually _her_.. maybe she had been reborn in another body. He opened his mouth to answer, to tell her with a cocky grin that they had a few mutual friends that had told him her name or some other crap that she would believe but he sighted Murtogg making way from the middle of the crowd and waving his arms at him frantically. When he reached the balcony he was still flailing his arms. "Come quick!! Joshamee's got in a bit of a trouble...seems like he picked someone pocket and got caught. He ran for it but they know we came with him so they'll surely question us...we have to run." he excalimed. Jack nodded and kissed the lady's hand lightly.

"Darling! I'm afraid I must make a run for it...it was nice meeting you." he said with an elaborate bow as he took his hat off and turned around and ran in a typical Captain Jack Sparrow manner...ran like the Royal Navy was chasing him. "Goodbye Larry!" she shouted after him causing him to chuckle as he ran.

* * *

Elizabeth was left confused and amazed. She touched her lips with her finger tips...she could still taste the salt and the rum and..._him_. Oh how this man had reminded her of _him_. Maybe it was his soul in another body. She hadn't even gotten to see his face. How did he know her name? Was he one of the people at work who'd recognized her? No! If he was from work she would remember him. Had he heard about her from the PR company she worked at? She was fairly well known in the business but...

She didn't know what to think anymore. She rarely ever thought about her past anymore but on certain occassions things happened that left her no choice but to remember...this was one of them. Maybe he was a god sent angel of all that she loved who had come here to remind her of the reasons she couldn't marry Dex?

She saw Roxy come out into the balcony. Her cheeks flushed from dancing as she straightened her white dress with her hands.

"Lizzie! I saw you kissing that tall dark handsome stranger. What a hunk! I saw you guys dancing...man oh man! Who was he?"

"I haven't the foggiest." she said with a blank expression as she still touched her lips.

"Elizabeth!" Roxy cried. "You were kissing him and you don't even know him?"

"Oh I know _him_...sorta, I'm just not so sure about his _name_. Larry perhaps?" Elizabeth said with grin as she remembered the sensation of his lips against hers. Roxy sighed in frustration and Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

"So capt'n who was that girl you was with on the balcony?" Murtogg asked as they walked out into the street. They went into the back alley where the rest of the crew were waiting for them at the end. Jack thought about the question. Who _was_ she really?

"A ghost from the past mate. A ghost from the past." he repeated with a far off expression to a very confussed Murtogg who just blinked. He licked his lips and grinned when he tasted _her_ on his tongue. "The most bloody beautiful ghost there is."

* * *

**What'd you think? Be honest luv but don't fire please...I know that it was a bit awkward because it was modern day and everything but hang with me on this. It'll get far more interesting. Especially after chapter 4 things really start to get thick.**

**Yes some might think Jack and Lizzie were a bit stupid no to recognize eachother in this chapter but give them some credit...they each thought the other was dead, they had masks and it was pretty dark. And if you really didn't like the plot at least it had JE action right? So please review.**


	2. Yet another Elizabeth

**A/N: Hey has anyone here ever written anything they don't really like? Yeah that's how I feel about this chapter but it got me where I wanted it to so I guess it was neccassary.**

**Ever seen Secret Window? Mort Rainey (portrayed by Johnny Depp) says something wise in this movie: "Bad writing. What do you do with bad writing? Delete it! No more bad writing." or something like that and that haunted me but I didn't delte this.**

**I promise lots of good JE dialouge and plot twists for the next chapter but now read about what happened the night before JE met up at that party. And review...but only if you feel like it. Meh! I don't really care right now...I'm kinda sleepy. Didn't sleep last night.**

* * *

The eyes she was staring into were not the soft light brown ones that looked at her lovingly and radiated warmth and kindness. Nor were they the dark chocolate colored mischeviouse ones that sparkled with a devilish glee and made her giddy. They were icy...icy blue and though she was sure the owner of those eyes loved her very much, they were cold and distant. Dex her boyfriend looked at her with a smile...his blue eyes staring at her the whole time.

She smiled back and raised her wine glass to her lips and took a sip of the red wine. She twisted her hair around her finger. Her hair was dyed dark dark brown for tomorrow night's party which she wasn't sure she'd be attending.

"Elizabeth, how was your day?"

"Fine...great! Just great." she answered with another smile. Truth was that her day had been anything but 'fine' and 'great' but some lacked the 'intuitive sense of the female creature' and couldn't sense the vibe. She'd had a rough day at work...in the PR company she worked at and she'd barely made it to their date as it were.

"Wonderful." he said . His handsome face breaking into a wide grin. The grin wasn't warm, soft and sweet and nor was it devilish, mischeviouse and smug.

"Lizzie-"

_Don't call me that. _He _called me that._

"Lizzie, the past year has been amazing for me."

_Had it been a whole year? She didn't know anymore. Time didn't matter._

"It's been amazing for me too." she said with a smile. "Shall we order?"

He nodded.

* * *

"Mate! Any deal that's not worth dealing with should not be dealt with at all if you ask me." Jack said as he waved a bread stick around in his hand. He leaned back in the booth in a rather nonchalant manner...too nonchalant for a five star restaurant.

"Jack. I didn't say it wasn't worth dealing with...I just said it would be a difficult situation to deal with." one of the two men sitting in front of him said. He was a lawyer. Ron Hamelton, a damn good lawyer. But Jack was smarter.

"Po-tay-to, po-ta-to." he said with a wave of his hand. He wasn't even wearing a tie and his jacket had been flung to the side.

"Won't your lawyer be joining us Mr.Sparrow?"

"_Captain_. Captain Jack Sparrow." he said as he pointed the bread stick at him. "And I don't need a bloody lawyer. I have a brain and a mouth and I'm damn cleverer than a bloody man in a suit and a tie, who's went to Yale savvy?Shall we proceed?"

"If you insist." said the other man. Chris Stocking was the man Jack had sorta ...kinda...almost...ripped off.

Stocking? What a bloody funny name.

"Aye I do." he said as he took a bite of the bread stick. "But why are we in a bloody five star restaurant?"

"We were hoping you would behave if you're somewhere fancy."

"Obviousely we were wrong."

Jack grinned and so did Gibbs who was sitting beside him.

"Yes mate! Obviousely you were." he said with another grin. "But you see. Seeing as you can't prove that I stole the cash, why can't we forget about this whole 'deal that cannot be dealt with' and have a steak or something? I've heard they have a great oaster-"

"Cut it Sparrow!" said Hamelton. "For once stop being such a fool and get serious."

"Me and serious in the same sentence? You need to reshuffle your vocabulary mate." he chuckled.

"One way or another we're going to prove that you did it Jack." Stocking said.

"Oh I'm so scared. I'm being threatened by a man whose last name is Stocking. Save me! Lord have mercy on my soul." Jack said tiredly. Gibbs chuckled beside him.

"I'll get you Sparrow and when I do I'll squish you like a bug." Stocking said. Hamelton nodded.

"I believe our business here is done for the moment. Don't say we didn't warn you Sparrow!" Hamelton said as both men got up and left.

"Trust me. I won't say that." Jack called after them and both he and Gibbs laughed. Gibbs rose from beside him and sat in front of him instead.

Gibbs smiled. "So Jack about this masked ball tomorrow night..."

"Oh right the party." Elizabeth said to Dex with a nod. "I'm not sure I'll be going."

"Why not sweetheart?"

"I'm just...I'm not a big fan of these huge parties."

"Yeah! I know but-" Dex started with a knowing smile.

Elizabeth felt the urge to change the subject. "Anyways what will you have? I think I'll..."

"... have the shrimp. It's cooked in coconut milk and _rum_. Rum's good!" Jack said.

"Oh come on Jack. It'll be fun. You'll see the crew-"

"Ok. Ok. I'll consider it. Now shut it!"

"That's good enough for now. It's better if you're considering it than dismissing it all together." Dex said with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled."Take what you can..."

"...Give nothing back." Jack grinned

"So what be on your mind Jack? You've been a bit distant tonight. Matter of fact you've been distant for a while." Gibbs said with a concerned expression.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry darling I'll be sure to pay our marriage more attention from now on." he said sarcastically.

Gibbs sighed. "Oh come on Jack. You know I be right!"

"Nothing's wrong Dex!" Elizabeth assured him.

"I can tell that something's bothering you."

"Ok maybe I've been thinking about..." Jack paused as he took a sip of wine and winced at how mellow it tasted. "_her_ again."

"Oh no Jack." Gibbs shook his head. "Not _her _again. What's making your mind drif back to her?"

"I don't know Dex. There's something about this place that gives me this feeling." Elizabeth said with an usure expression.

Jack leaned forward as if he was sharing a secret with Gibbs. "I feel like she's right behind me." he said with wide eyes as he half glanced over his shoulder.

Gibbs laughed at the frightened look on his face. "Jack you know that's not possible."

If only they both knew how possible that really was. As a matter of fact she _was_ right behind him...if only the booth's weren't seperating them with a thin wooden wall their backs would be resting against eachother at that very moment.

"I know that mate and believe me I haven't thought of the wench once in over a year but I feel all..." he didn't continue, he just wiggled his fingers and made a face that said meant 'weird'.

"I feel weird." Elizabeth said honestly. Seeing the look on Dex's face she smiled. "But I'm glad you brought me here. It's so classy! What's the occassion?"

"You're the occassion."

_Oh spare me the cheesy remarks will you?_

"You're so sweet Dex."

"I love you honey."

_I love you too but I'm not in love with you._

"I love you too."

"So Jack-"

"Shhhh! There's a couple behind us. Their conversation is so disgustingly sweet that it entertains me to an extent. Must listen...busy yourself with your pork Joshamee." he said waving his hands towards the giant plate in front of his friend. Gibbs nodded and Jack leaned back against the booth to listen to the personal romance movie going on behind him.

Elizabeth giggled as Dex locked her feet between his. "Dex don't! I can't eat when you make me laugh."

"My apologies." he said with a smile as he withdrew his feet. She went back to her food, his eyes on her the whole time.

"You look beautiful."

Elizabeth looked a bit confused at the sudden compliment. "Oooook! Thank you honey."

Jack chuckled under his breath. This was certainly interesting.

"So how's that sports campaigne coming along?" he asked.

"As good as anything with organized exercise in it could come along. What happened to the days when people moved around so much they didn't need exercise?"

_"I like this girl."_ Jack thought with a smile.

"Whatever you say grandma." Dex joked. Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm serious. What happened to adventure and big country houses and...freedom." she said.

_"I really like this girl." _he thought.

Dex laughed. "What? It's not like you're caged."

_"Darling what are you doing with this guy?" _he said in his head with a frown.

Elizabeth didn't answer. What was she supposed to say? Yes actually I _do_ feel caged?

"Dessert?" Dex asked. She nodded with a smile.

"You've made me a happier man in the past year..."

Jack stifled a laugh and mimicked the man's voice. "Oh you've made me a happier man in the past year...so happy I could barf!" he said in a squeaky voice but made sure his voice didn't reach the couple. Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

Elizabeth smiled as the waiter placed the chocolate cake in front of her. She went to straighten the napkin on her lap but dropped it on the ground. Jack saw the napkin fall from the corner of his eyes and bent down to pick it up for her just as she bent to pick it up herself. He reached it first and she found her hand touching his instead of the cloth.

"Here you go dearie." he handed it to her without turning around to face her.

"Thank you." she turned to take it from him. All her eyes caught sight of were a handful of thick dark hair. She turned around and placed the napkin on her lap.

Dex continued with his declaration of love. "As I was saying I want you to know just how much I love you."

Elizabeth beamed as she dug her fork in the cake. "I love you too."

_"That's a shame." _Jack thought.

Her fork met with a something hard in the chocolaty fudgy cake. She pulled the fork out gaping at the silver ring dangling on it.

Dex smiled. "Elizabeth will you marry me?"

_"Oh figures. Her name just _has_ to be Elizabeth doesn't it? Yet another Elizabeth in the coarse of history who ends up marrying a eunuch. Perfect." _he thought with a roll of his eyes. Her response surprised him.

"No!" she said flatly.

_"What?"_

"What?" Dex asked the question instead of Jack.

"I'm sorry Dex...I love you but I don't want to get married. I'm not ready." she said truthfully.

Dex nodded understandingly. "I love you Lizzie-"

"_Don't call me that!" _Elizabeth thought.

_"Don't call her that!"_Jack thought.

"And I'll wait for you. Days, years...I don't care! All I care about is being with you. If that means waiting till you're ready then I'll wait."

She breathed in for a second. She had to escape. When Dex excused himself to go to the bathroom she found her purse and started puting her cell phone back inside so she could run before he came back.

"You made a very splended decision da'ling." the man behind her commented. She should have been irked and upset at the stranger for listening to their conversation but she smiled in amusement.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to listen to other people's conversations?" she said without turning around.

"Oh yes! Numerous times actually but I never listen."

"You should certainly start sir."

"And you should run before he comes back."

"My sentiments exactly." she surprised herself by agreeing with the stranger. She flung her purse over her shoulder and walked away hastily without looking over her shoulder.

Jack watched the woman's back as she walked away. The mysterious woman with wavy dark hair. He smiled at the situation.

"_At least one Elizabeth made the right decision eh?"_

_

* * *

_**Yeah...JE barely spoke two words to eachother in this one but I just wanted to get the story of her and Dex and how they ended up going to the party out. The Dex bit was for those who read "Through The Ages" and wondered what the whole Elizabeth/Dex thing was about.**

**Promise the next chapter will be JEfull. You be warned though! They won't actually see eachother but they'll have some good ol' fashion JE flirting and conversations. Tune in!**

**P.S: No fire k? It's just a waste of breath. You no likey? Let me know nicely.**


	3. Mystery Man

**A/N: Wow peeps! Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though I swear I don't remember half of what I wrote. I just remember there was Jack, Elizabeth and a restaurant of some sort and I don't remember half of the dialouge I gave them. That's what you get when you write after not sleeping for 48 hours.**

**As I said before each chapter takes place before the previouse chapter.This chapter takes place about a year before the last chapter. Explains why Jack and the crew haven't seen eachother in so long and even though JE don't come face to face it has a lot of JE conversation. I'll give a bit of good news though...next chapter they is about JE fencing! So it's pretty intense.**

**For now read, enjoy and reviews make me write so fast you can't imagine.**

* * *

Jack had only one _major_ regret in his entire long long life...and that was having ever met _her_. Saving her was a mistake he was paying for every day of his life.

Yet the sadest thing was that he knew if he could go back he would save her again. He wouldn't let her drown. He hated that honest streak that still existed in him and he wished he could at least _say_ in all honesty that if given a second chance he wouldn't act so noble.

He sat in front of his computer, resting his feet on the table beside it. "Bloody technology!" he muttered as he looked at the screen. Then he did something entirely unlike him. Something he hadn't done in his entire life. Something so out of character that he locked the door to his room to make sure Gibbs didn't figure out what he was doing.

He sat in front of the computer and cleared his throat. Shook his shoulders a bit to relax himself and clicked 'compose' in his email account. Then he wrote...he wrote to get _her_ out of his mind and heart.

Wasn't like he always thought of her. Not after so long. He used to think about her every day but now he didn't think about her for years at a time yet _something_ always happened to bring the memories of her back. Today that _something_ that reminded him of her just happened to be a group of homeless people burning rum to keep themselves warm, a group of homeless people who he'd seen as he was coming back home from a club. Why oh why did they have to burn rum of all things?

He decided to write all the things that he should have told her when she was still alive.

_Dear Lizzie-_

No! No! 'Dear' wouldn't do at all. There was nothing 'dear' about her. He deleted the two words and started over.

_Lizzie luv,_

Yes! Much better.

_Lizzie luv,_

_Are you happy and comfy in hell? Great! Wonderful! I wish you the best. You and Satan should get along fine. Just fine! _

_Ever heard that little song by Elvis called 'Devil in disguise'? I think he might as well have been talking about you. _

_But __ you know what the difference between me and _him_ was? He saw you as an angel. He loved that angel...he probably still does (if he's still up and about) but he never loved you. He loved the angel...he never saw you. _

_I saw you Lizzie! Man oh man did I ever see you. I saw that devil, that pirate, that selfish woman who would do anything neccassary to get what she wants. You back stabbed me, betrayed me and killed me and even though I was angry, my feelings for you never stopped because who I had feelings for was you...all of you. You did what you had to do and that only proved to me that you were exactly who I thought you were._

_I'm not sure I loved you. Maybe I did, maybe not! Who knows? You never gave me a chance to find out, did you now? _

_I guess that's part of your cruelness eh? Wouldn't even let a man make sure of how he felt._

_Anyways...Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt! Here I am still hung up on you. You must have worked some kind of magic on me but why? Why do you want me to want you when I don't want to want you because you're not even here to be wanted? And even if you were here you would most certainly not want me to want you and you wouldn't want me would you? I wonder why you kissed me, I wonder why you were always more than happy to join me in a nice ol' game of teasing eh? _

_I'm done! I'm done wondering. I'm over you. Hah! Take that. Must be hard to hear for someone who has had a lot of men trailing after her. I won't be one of them...not anymore. _

_I feel lighter now. Now that I can move on from your web of lies. I can't blame you for anything you did...you wouldn't have captivated me if you were anything more or less. You couldn't have vexed a man as dishonest as myself to such an extent if you'd been all sweet 'n angelic. Though I will not pretend that it wasn't my longing for a taste of innocence that drew me to you in the first place. Maybe I am just a bit of a good man afterall. Hardly matters now eh?_

_I hope you're happy with your choices. Because wether I liked them or not...they were all the right ones. I never told you this but I'm quite proud of you...I thought you came over to my side at first but then I realized you can ignore your selfishness just as well. _

_It might be a bit late but I'm finally free! Finally got you out of my head._

_I know loads of people down in hell. Send my regards to them won't you?_

_Your ever dishonest subject, _

_CJS_

After finishing Jack leaned back and stuck his tongue out in a look of disgust. He wasn't one to express his feelings...in _any_ form or manner but he was happy that he'd gotten it over and done with. Now he could clear his head and move on with his life for good. Not even thinking about her once every few years.

He couldn't bring himself to delete the email. He just stared at it as it displayed on the screen and looked at the blank spaces above the page. There was a space for a 'subject' and one labled 'to'. He filled in the subject: _Lizzie I'm over you! _and looked at the other empty space. If she were alive what would her email address be?

He thought about it. LizzieSwann? Too obviouse. ElizabethS? Probably but he personally thought Lizzie suited her better. LizzieS? Perhaps.

He filled in the space labled 'to': LizzieS.

He leaned back again and stared at the screen. He was satisfied with his work so he pulled out his small silver flask and took a sip of his rum. He raised his feet and rested them on the desk only to find he'd rested them on the keyboard instead. He shot up in surprise as his feet hit a key causing the email to close.

He sighed. "Oh well! I had to delete it anyway."

But a sense of horror hit him as a single message flashed on the screen: "Message sent."

"Oh bugger!"

* * *

Elizabeth had been running around all day and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a TV dinner. She tossed her purse and coat on the kitchen table and started stripping down right then and there. One of the many benifits of living alone.

She literally ran to the bathroom, drew a hot bubble bath and lay in the hot water with a sense of comfort. It was only logical that she let out a disappointed groan as she heard the dreaded sound of her laptop: "You've got mail! You've got mail!"

"Oh great! Just great." she muttered as jumped out of the tub and wrapped a silk robe around her. She had to make sure the email wasn't from her boss.

She lay on her bed and placed the laptop in front of her. There was only one message in her inbox labled: "Lizzie I'm over you!"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Huh?"

She clicked on it just for the sake of curiosity and read it. As she read the email she felt her blood freezing in her veins and boiling again. It was so obviouse someone had sent this to her by accident when it was meant for another 'Lizzie' but...it was as if the person who wrote it was actually talking about her. Like the person knew her. This man ,whoever he was, was too much like..._him_. Only _he_ would never put down his feelings like this and _he _probaby never felt that strongly about her like this man cared about this other Elizabeth. Because whoever he was, and despite what he said, it was clear that this man still had feelings for that girl.

Even while knowing that, she couldn't help but feel that _he _too had seen her for what she really was, that _he _too had probably been proud of her for acting selfish just like this man was proud of this other Elizabeth. Before she could reply to the email and inform the writer of their mistake there came another email.

This one read:

_So terribly sorry for the last email! Wasn't meant to be sent to anyone...if you know what I mean._

Oh so the man hadn't meant to send it at all. She smiled and wrote back:

_You're really hung up on this girl aren't you?_

The reply came almost instantly:

_No not anymore! Didn't you read carefully?_

She smiled knowingly:

_Well seems to me that you want to be over her but you actually aren't._

This reply too came rather fast:

_What are you? A shrink or something?_

She chuckled:

_Or something._

The reply surprised her:

_Ever been in love?_

She answered honestly. This was a stranger afterall, how could it hurt:

_I thought so but I'm not so sure anymore._

He replied:

_Yeah! Me neither. Ain't life a bitch?_

She smiled at that:

* * *

Jack was surprised at himself. He hated technology and now he was enjoying it. He wanted to say goodbye to this stranger but somehow he couldn't bring himself to stop the conversation.

He typed another message:

_Aren't you scared?_

_Of what?_

_It's the internet. For all you know I can be a seventy year old freak looking for an innocent young girl to hunt down._

_LOL! For all you know I can be an old lady looking for some loving from a younger man. We're even. _

_As you wish bold one. But I warn you...I can be very dangerous._

_I'm not such a safe person myself._

_Glad to hear that! Where do you live darling?_

_NY. You?_

_NY believe it or not._

_I'll believe you for now. But only cause it's easier then not believing you._

_That's fair._

_You realize it's 1 A.M and some of us have to go to work tomorrow._

_Work? Oh that's boring._

_What? Don't tell me you don't work._

_I never said I don't but my type of work doesn't require getting up early._

_You in some kind of drug dealing business?_

_Oh no god forbid that! I guess you can lable my work as 'stealing' but only if you lack imagination for a better word to describe it. I won't elaborate. You can be an ugly fat FBI agent with a chocolate donut in his hand waiting for me to spill my secrets._

_You know what? For a guy who just got over a girl he's been hung up on for a long time...you have a nice sense of humor._

_That's me luv! Why cry when you can laugh, I always say._

_Goodnight freaky theif guy!_

_Goodnight darling! Don't let the beasties bite._

He turned his computer off with a grin. He rarely slept unless he was really tired. Didn't like the feeling of life going on all around him while he was sleeping and missing it.

But right now he felt enough peace to finally get some shut eye...maybe just rest his eyes a bit on the couch. Yup! That was it...just a little rest for his eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth fell asleep on the bed right in front of her laptop. She was so tired she didn't change into her pajamas or slip under the covers. Her sleep was deep and peaceful until she woke up with another sound from the laptop. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen:

_You awake?_

_Now I am._

_Good._

_What time is it?_

_6:30 milady._

_You're up early for someone who doesn't have to go to work._

_I rarely sleep luv._

_Well I _do_ sleep...if you don't mind I still have half an hour before I have to get ready for work.I wouldn't mind getting some shut eye._

She let her head fall back on the bed again and shut her eyes. Only to be disturbed by another sound from the laptop. "What now?" she groaned as she straightened her head to look at the computer:

_So what do you do for a living?_

She sighed in a very irritated manner:

_Which part of 'I have half an hour to get some shut eye' don't you understand? You have no respect for people's peace, quiet and sleep do you?_

_Of course not! People who do never get anywhere in life._

_That's a bit dark._

_So is the world luv! How can I possibly wake yo up by emailing you may I ask? Do you sleep in front of your computer?_

_No! I sleep in my bed._

_That's a relief to know._

_My laptop is with me at all times so I won't miss anything from work._

_Oh that's a bit uptight. You need to loosen up. You single?_

She frowned and typed:

_Perhaps. You a jerk?_

_Might be many things luv but never a jerk. Coffee?_

_Maybe. When?_

_Five thirty today. You pretty?_

_You'll have to wait and judge for yourself. Where?_

_Cafe Lalo. How will I know you?_

_You won't. The question is: how will _I _know _you?

_You will...I'll be the most good looking man in the room. Satisfied?_

_You're a bit too cocky. Why?_

_Comes with the territory. You sure you're not a psychiatrist?_

_Positive. So I'll see you right?_

_Very soon. Going to get some shut eye now?_

_If you let me. Will you?_

_Probably. Ta for now darling!_

She let her head fall back down. What had she done? Going on a date with someone she didn't know? She didn't even know his name and yet she was looking forward to the date.

* * *

Jack _never _went on dates. He had his fair share of 'one night stands' but never an innocent date. He couldn't decide wether or not this was a good thing but this girl was certainly interesting.

He went about his day as normal as could be... for him. He drank his share of rum with Gibbs at the local pub, picked a few pockets, emptied an ATM account and planned his next trip. He didn't stay in NewYork much he was always traveling around.

About five o'clock he was already waiting at the cafe. Sitting at the bar and drinking coffee which he'd spiked(of course). He still couldn't believe he was going along with this. Why? Curiosity.

He tapped his foot a bit and sipped from his mug. She would surely find him...he was the only single guy in the cafe except for a blonde dude with blue eyes who was sitting on the other side of the room picking his nose and (althought the blonde dude wasn't bad looking himself) he _definitely_ looked better than him. He was the best looking guy in the room...just as he promised.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Still about twenty minutes left. Suddenly Gibbs came bursting in the coffee shop.

"Captain?! Captain?!" he panicked. "Captain?!"

"What? What and what?"

"It's Stocking! He's found out what we've done. He's after us I tell you, mark me words. He knows we stole some money from that Public Relations company of his."

"Oh bugger! How do you know?"

"Marty heard something from Hamelton...Stocking's lawyer. We gotta scatter..."

"Aye. We'll devide into groups of two and we'll meet back here in about a year savvy? It's the best solution. They'll take us down like the Titanic if we stick together. Tell everyone."

"Aye aye captain." Gibbs whispered. "But we must move fast. They're already after us."

Jack gave it some thought. "Well we don't have any problems...money wise. Thanks to dear ol' Mr.Stocking." he grinned. "Tell everyone to get out of the country within the next two hours. You an' I'll be going to Singapore...it's lovely there this time of the year. I'll be out of here in ten minutes, now go call them..."

The older man nodded and hurried outside.

Jack sighed and grinned. "Finally! Some good old fashioned game of running from the authorities. How lovely!" he whispered to himslef. They wouldn't be able to prove that Jack was responsible even if they caught him but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

The only thing he was slightly disappointed about was not being able to stay for his date. He wouldn't stand the girl up though. If she was interesting enough to drag him out to a date it meant she had to be special. He thought about how he should inform her about the little cancelation. He grinned and called the waitress over to him.

"Luv..." he told the young waitress. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Jack exited the cafe and turned left exactly a second before Elizabeth walked to the cafe from the right and entered. She was at the small cozy cafe ten minutes before their date was supposed to start. She'd surprised herself by being entirely giddy at work the whole day. She caught herself checking her mail, daydreaming about what to wear and checking her reflection in the mirror. She'd scolded herself for being excited about a date when she didn't even know the guy but she couldn't help it.

She straightened the wrinkles on her casual gray dress that she had to admit looked rather good on her and sat at the bar and scanned the room. Most people were there with a group of friends or a date and the only one who sat alone was a good looking blonde man who sat at a table reading the newspaper but she doubted it was him. If it was him he wouldn't be reading the paper or he would at least glance at the door every few minutes. She took another look at her watch and ordered a coffee. The waitress looked at her questioningly.

"Excuse me are you Lizzie? LizzieS or something of the sort?" she asked her. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"A dashing fellow was here earlier. He sat around for a while before his friend came running in and told him something that apparently made him want to leave but before he left he gave me this." she held out a piece of paper and a single red rose. "And he told me to give it to a very beautiful young lady who would come in here around five thirty."

Elizabeth was surprised. "What?"

"Believe me. His exact words were 'Luv can you do me a favor? There will be a very attractive young lass checking in here around and about five thirty-ish. Her name's Lizzie, LizzieS or so I think...can you give her a message?'." the waitress said in a gruff voice. Elizabeth figured she was trying to imitate a man's voice but she was failing miserably. The waitress continued with enthusiasm. "So he grabbed my pen and a paper from my notepad, scribbled down something and grabbed a flower from one of the tables-" she pointed to the tables. They each had a vase with a red rose except for one. "and handed them to me. So here you are!" she handed the flower and the note to her.

"By the way." the waitress added. "He already payed enough for anything you might want to eat."

Before reading the note Elizabeth couldn't help but ask. "This man...was he good looking?"

The waitress winked. "Extremely girl! He was _hot_. Were you on a blind date with him?"

"Yeah sorta." she said before unfolding the note.

_Lizzie luv, (that _is _infact your name right?)_

_I showed up rather early for our little date(if you want to call it that) but a series of unfortunate complications have arouse that have forced me to leave. By the time you read this I'm probably on a plane to Thailand or Singapore or some place of that sort. You remember how I told you some people call my area of work stealing? Yeah, well Mr.Stocking is one of those people, he's this big shot business guy with a dozen companies...I can't see why he can't spare some of his money. Anyway...I'm on the run now so you understand that I can't keep my email address right? _

_I'm trusting you with this little secret. I hope you won't sell me out or do something just as foolish. Because I am very dangerous and I'll hunt you down and make you pay...don't laugh darling! I'm serious...sorta._

_Well, you must believe I was looking forward to seeing you. If you're ever in Singapore or if I ever come back to NewYork we'll get together eh?_

_Wish me luck! Yours truly, CJS_

_P.S: See? I may be a crook and a scallywag but I most definitely am not a jerk who ditches a fair lady such as yourself without a word._

_P.P.S: I told the waitress to give the letter to a very attractive lady so if you're reading this you must be damn good looking and I regret missing our date even more._

Elizabeth laughed at the last bit and at the fact that Mr.Stocking was her boss and the owner of the public relations company she worked at. He was a total bastard so she was glad this 'CJS' character had decided to steal from him.

She sniffed the rose, tucked it behind her ear and put the note in her purse. She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed but she couldn't say she was. She was disappointed that the date had been canceled but she wasn't disappointed of the charactiristics of the man...he was definitely exciting. For now she would just have to put the money he'd payed to good use by ordering a cake and more coffee.

"Excuse me miss."

She turned her head around to see the blonde man she'd spotted earlier standing in front of her. His light icy blue eyes studying her.

"Yes?"

"Is this seat taken." he pointed to the stool beside her.

"Not at all. Have a seat."

"Thank you." he said with a smile. "I'm Dexter by the way but call me Dex."

"Nice to meet you Dex. I'm Elizabeth."

They shook hands. Sure Dex wasn't as alluring or fascinating as the stranger she was supposed to meet but he was good company for now.

* * *

Jack shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He still preferred ships to planes, cars and trains but he didn't nag to Gibbs anymore. He looked out his window, to the clouds that surrounded them. "The sea is more beautiful." he decided in a whisper.

He wondered what his date was doing now. Had she even shown up? Did she get the note? Would she tell the authorities he was leaving the country? Unlikely.

Was she sitting alone at the cafe or had she gone home? Maybe she'd found another date? Was she disappointed or indifferent by the turn of events? It hardly mattered but he wondered all the same. Curiosity was in his nature.

The truth was...he would think of anything and anyone as long as it kept him from thinking...of _her._

_

* * *

_**There you have it folks!! Just so you know in "Through The Ages" Elizabeth doesn't work for stocking anymore and if you want to see JE actually meet you gotta read "Through The Ages." **

**If you wanna see Jack and Lizzie do some fencing (against eachother mind you) stay tuned for the next chapter. And for those who suggested...let me tell you that I _will_ do a piece in the sequel to "Through The Ages" where Jack and Elizabeth realize they've met. And you don't have to read "Through The Ages" to understand the sequel.**

**Ta for now. (press the button! Come on! Press it. Damn I knew I should've studied hypnotizing.)**


	4. All is fair in love and war

**A/N: I'm happy to present to you another chapter. Originally this was to be a fencing competition between Jack and Lizzie but World War 2 took over. Updates will be regular from now on.**

**This chapter was really a staging for the next chapter which has been half done for a while now and a real pleasure to write. **

**Don't forget that the order of the chapters are backwards. Each chapter takes place BEFORE the previous one. Enjoy this chapter and please review. **

* * *

Elizabeth fastened the strap of her helmet and rushed out of her tent to where General Stiller sat with a map spread on the huge wooden table discussing tactics with the officers. She waited until the General dismissed them to make her move and march towards Stiller. 

"Ah! Lt. Turner, just the man- I mean _person_ I wanted to see. I have a matter I wanted to discuss with you, in my tent now if you'd please."

Elizabeth nodded with a set jaw and followed the General into the tent. She was used to all of it now. It had been months since she'd joined the army, dressed as a man to help protect her country. It wasn't the first time she'd hid a secret about who she was and it wouldn't be the last either. How he'd found out she was a woman she would never know but the important thing was to keep her secret from the others.

Once they were inside, the General closed the door and turned to her.

"General I must return to my—"

Before she finish her sentence though the General had pulled her arm until she was pressed against him and slipped his hands under her shirt.

"You wouldn't want me to slip your secret on accident would you Elizabeth?"

"I'm not scared of you."

" But you should be."

There she was with a handsome man touching her torso and she was rejecting him just because he would go far enough to attempt blackmail.

"Games don't turn me on," she lied. She loved games, it was his lack of respect that she despised.

She pulled away from his strong embrace and looked at his handsome features. She felt nothing towards him.

"Tell them whom I am if you must," she said as she left him with an astonished look on his face.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of the ship. Not the Black Pearl, he wouldn't be risking his beloved ship for a stupid mission. The ship was a white battle ship, his men dressed in uniform and he himself feeling odd as he peered at the beach in his spyglass. 

"Master Gibbs?!"

"Yes sir?"

"Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"Because the President of the USA asked you to sir?"

"Oh, right."

He looked on the beach of Khoramshahr where British tents were clustered together waiting to aid them in taking the little (but important) village down. A war would brew within the hour. He could feel it.

He ran a hand along the railing. No gentle understanding tilt, no wooden texture. He didn't belong there. He gestured for Gibbs to signal the British troops to proceed and Gibbs immediately waved the American flag three times just like he was supposed to.

Why was he doing this again??

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Elizabeth asked the empty tent as she fastened the laces on her boots. She only wanted to put her immortality to good use and it was backfiring on her already. If anyone found out who she was... 

She heard the scattered shouting outside.

"To your stations! All men...Ready! They're off the shore...Take out...Cannons...Stations."

She rolled her eyes , grabbed her helmet and gas mask just in case and ran out.

* * *

_You're a good man._

_There will come a moment when you'll have the chance to show it. To do the right thing!_

_I love those moments..._

_You came back...I always knew..._

_Curiosity..._

_...what it tastes like!_

_I always knew you were a good man._

A good man.

A good man.

A good man Jack...Jack...

"Jack! God damn it Jack, answer me! Should we dock on the Northern or Southern beach?"

He shrugged the voice out of his head. He looked at the beach, the British troops were now moving in on the town from the North.

"Go south. We'll storm in and have the town from both sides."

"Aye sir!"

Jack looked around him. Remembered when he'd lost his post and ship because he'd let the slaves on his ship go free. He gave up his own freedom...gave it to other people...strangers even.

_Remember how that worked out for us?_

Not very well.

_Exactly! So do what you're told and then get on with your life. Let the world drag itself down...none of our business._

True. Being good never pays off.

_Never._

* * *

They all stood in a line before General Stiller who was strolling up and down the line. 

"We're here to win. And this little port town is our path to victory. We're here for oil, we're here to conquer the Middle East so Germany can never reach our colonies such as India and most of all we're here to protect our country. To do whatever is necessary."

_Willing to do whatever is necessary..._

Elizabeth stood straight, her helmet and gas mask secure in their place. She was ready to protect her country but she wasn't sure she wanted to destroy the lives of innocent people on the way. Innocent people who had done nothing but live in their land. Their only crime was being in their way, on the great path to India, a path that had to be blocked for Germany.

She said nothing as General Stiller went on with his speech but neither did she listen.

"Pick up your weapons, have no mercy on anyone who stands in your way. I want every inch of this town to be ours. The American troops will aid you within the hour."

There was a sudden commotion as everyone gathered their weapons and started marching on. Elizabeth stood still while Stiller approached her.

"I still haven't told your secret," he pointed out.

"No you haven't."

"And you still haven't given into my offer."

"I've noticed that too."

"It would be easier if you--"

"Perhaps we could continue this _after _I single handedly lead the troops to victory?"

He nodded his agreement. "Don't expect me to stay quiet any longer though."

With that he left her to be swept away with the rest of the men.

* * *

Jack stepped out of the longboat and into the salty water that covered the soft sand under his feet and rose up to his ankle. The water of the Persian Gulf was deep pure blue and reminded him of the Caribbean. 

"Onward and to the village up ahead," he ordered cheerfully. "Oh! And don't forget your gas masks."

His immortal crew laughed along at the joke.

Jack laughed along but then pulled his serious face. "What're you laughing at ye good for nothin' dogs? I'm serious. What will the British army think when you walk around without gas masks and don't die eh?"

He marched passed them with his gas mask leaving the crew to fumble with their masks.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. She watched in silent agony as families were thrown out of their houses, fire went up all around her and blood splattered on the ground. Her heart throbbed but she steeled herself. 

_I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary..._

She pulled her gun from her belt and shot two warning bullets in the air. Signaling for the men to put on their masks and gas the village.

* * *

Jack could see it now, he froze in his spot as all his men ran towards the village. On his orders of course. With them there to aid the British army the town would be wiped out within the hour. He stood still, only a few feet away but unable to move. The sound of bullet shots invaded the air along with screaming and shouting in English and the native language. 

Finally he noticed something shuffling in the bushes, he turned around to find a little girl making her way out of the bush to run away. She stopped as she saw him, he could see the fear in her eyes.

Her eyes were a familiar shade of soft brown. Warm like the Caribbean sun. Or a bottle of rum. Or _her _eyes...

He smiled warmly and held his hands up in surrender. Her fear melted into a warm smile that matched his as he approached with slight hesitation.

_There will come a moment..._

He held a hand to her which she took without hesitation. Innocent. She trusted him. Like so many before whom he'd betrayed. He wouldn't betray the little girl.

_There will come a moment when you'll have the chance..._

A chance to save the little girl. He pointed to the longboat miles away, very small from this distance. He told her without words that he was going to save her, if she only waited for him in the longboat. The little girl nodded with a sorrowful smile and hurried along.

_There will come a moment when you'll have the chance...to do the right thing._

He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The villagers had now put up a resistance and had it not been for the Americans they would've been forced to retreat. 

Elizabeth pushed a native man aside with great force and hurried along towards the great fire in the center of the town throwing more gas bombs as she went.

One soldier approached her, supporting a wounded man. "Lt. Turner. We can't hold up for much longer. There's too many of them...and too many of us wounded."

Elizabeth nodded. "But we're winning. Just take the injured. Take a few of the men with you to help and bring back more weapons from the camp. As long as we have the Americans helping us we're fine."

As if on cue she heard three warning shots being fired. "Retreat! Back to the HMS Explorer. On the double...you know what'll happen if you fall behind."

Elizabeth turned around in outrage after motioning for the soldier to carry out the order.

"Captain...whatever your name is! On what orders are you withdrawing your troops at such a time and why?"

The man shrugged. "No certain orders. Just my own."

"How dare you! You're condemning my men to death."

Jack shrugged again. "But at least I'm saving these innocent people from _more _death eh? Most of them have already gotten access to gas masks. They'll be fine."

"You're putting the interest of these people before your own country," the young lad shouted at Jack.

Gibbs who was running paused beside him. "Are you coming capt'n?"

Jack nodded. "Take the crew and take the first four longboats to the Explorer and leave me the fifth boat. Wait for me off the coast and to the south where it's safe."

Gibbs saluted him and ran along.

Jack turned back to the young man. "I suggest you take your troops out immediately if you don't want them to die lad."

"Lad?! Lad my ass. I'm Lt. Turner and you'll address me as such. You'll brief me on why your troops are leaving."

Jack grinned. "Sure lad. But not here in the middle of the fire and gas."

Lt. Turner started to respond but one of his men had come up to him. Grabbing his arm with his bloody hand.

"Lt. Turner. I don't think we can--The men are wounded--"

* * *

"Retreat," she finally exclaimed in a defeated whisper. "Take the men out now. Take them out from the Northern route and as fast as possible." 

The soldier nodded and hurried along.

"Now Captain. We shall discuss this at our camp and you _will_ fight with us and we _will_ win."

The man nodded mockingly. "Lead the way lad."

They walked up the path in silence. Elizabeth looked ahead towards the defeated soldiers who had already reached the camp and before she could blink there were flashes of bright orange and then her face pressed against the ground.

* * *

Jack was quick to act when he heard the missile hit the British camp. Acting on instinct -stupid instinct that had made him do so many stupid things before- to save another human being he took the young lad down to the ground with him. 

"Let go of me! Get off me."

"Pardon me for saving your life you little prick."

The young man rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Jack looked towards the camp that was now up in flames.

There were shouts and footsteps growing closer.He took Turner-who was rushing towards the burning camp- by the arm and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Don't be a buggerin' idiot. Do you _want _to be blown to bits by angry village people?"

The young fellow followed him without an answer.

"I thought not!"

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't think any longer, she let the Captain drag her along through the smoke and away from the fire. Angry shouts still followed them but she couldn't care at the moment. 

"There's a cave right off the beach. Step lively!"

Before she knew it they were making their way into the dark cave and she could finally sit down and catch her breath.

She went to take her mask off so she could take a deep breath but her hand was slapped away by his rough ones.

"Ever heard of the expression 'chemical gas'? You might want to keep that on unless you got a death wish."

She'd forgotten that people could die. How could she when people were dying all around her all the time? Somehow she'd forgotten. Somehow her own immunity had almost led her to blow her cover. Almost but not quite.

"Thank you," she muttered without enthusiasm.

"You sound ungrateful but I'll forgive you for now," he replied distractedly as he peeked out of the cave. "They're searching the beach. We're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Perfect," she whispered. Then she came to the realization. "You're not American. You're British!"

"No shit Sherlock," he whispered. And he frowned as if he too had came to a realization. "You're bleeding."

She looked down at her torso. "Oh yes I am."

He shook his head. "You're so barking mad you make _me_ look stable. Take your shirt off before you bleed to death."

"No, I'm fine. Just a scratch to be honest."

"Oh for the love of--" he muttered. "Lad, now's not the time for you to act tough. Let me help you get bandaged up."

He walked over to her but she struggled to get away.

"Son! Don't make this so bloody hard," he ordered as he took hold of her shirt and yanked at the collar. Before she could slip away again the shirt ripped open exposing the white cloth wrapped around her slender figure.

"Oh!" he exclaimed with a chuckle. "I see. Done a bit of sneaking around now have we Lt. Turner or whatever your real name is?"

"Let go of me you wretch," she yanked away.

"I save your life and I go the extra mile to insure you don't bleed your guts out and somehow I end up being the wretch? How lovely!" he said sarcastically as he pulled out a small flask from his pocket and took a sip.

He inched close again and Elizabeth reached her hand out for the flask feeling in desperate need for some alcohol but he held it out of her reach. "It's for your wound you foolish girl not for your nerves. If I were you I would be grateful to have precious rum wasted on my cuts."

She sighed and took her helmet off to let her hair fall down. It didn't matter now that he knew.

"You're going to give me away aren't you?"

He chuckled. "To what commander? I don't work for anyone just so you know. My work is what you describe as freelance."

There was a few seconds of silence when he drank the rum from the flask.

"Now come come dearie," he said. "Let me bandage you up."

"I'm perfectly capable."

"No doubt you are but it would save time and effort if you simply let me do it da'ling," he said, not unkindly.

He rolled up the white cloth covering her body to expose the flesh on her stomach.

"Well I can't think of a time when I got to undress a lady with smaller effort on my part," he jested lightly only to earn a smack from her.

"Oi! Don't insult your handsome rescuer."

He pulled out a piece of metal from the wound. "Now this is gonna hurt," he warned as he poured a tiny bit of rum on the wound.

She hissed in pain and clutched his shoulder as he finished closing up the cloth.

"Thanks," she whispered again before getting up and walking to the back of the cave.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"To get some water."

He only noticed it after she pointed it out. There was more to the cave than it seemed, further down and buried in the darkness was a small stream of water. Dripping down from the walls to form a huge puddle.

Both Jack and the girl dabbed themselves with the cool water in an attempt to escape from the sticky summer air. Finally they had to sit down and take off their boots.

"Why?" Jack couldn't help but ask. Why would anyone do this voluntarily?

"You never asked that when you thought I was a man."

"I think I would've asked had I been given the chance."

She thought for a second. "Why not?"

"Basically your answer is 'because I can'. Why not? Why not?" he repeated. "Didn't you want to get married? Have little babies and all."

She shook her head. "That's not for me."

"You'd be surprised lassie. Maybe someday you'll meet a lad who will make you want to settle down."

She shook her head again. "Already met him. He got away."

He held up his index finger. "O I see! You were heartbroken and all so you thought to yourself ...hmmm?! Why not get a piece of the action eh?"

She waved a hand in front of the mask. "Leave me alone why won't you?"

"Just trying to make small talk."

"Well you're terrible at it so stop."

"Terribly sorry mi'lady."

They spent the next few minutes in silence with only the dripping water and the sounds of rushing foot seteps to entertain them.

"What's your name luv?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Turner. Good, strong name. Name's Jack, nice meeting you. Not so nice meeting you under the circumstances."

Elizabeth chuckled and snatched the flask away from Jack. "I guess it was quite lucky for me...meeting you here.Cheers!"

She took a few healthy sips of the rum and tossed the flask back to him.

"Cheers indeed."

Alcohol always made things better.

* * *

"So I said to him, I went...how much for the little baby monkey?" 

They both burst out laughing. She was hopelessly reminded of a certain little island, a considerable amount of rum and a charming pirate captain.

"Next thing I know...BANG! He shot me in the chest," he exclaimed.

"Oh! Damn. How did you survive?"

He pulled his jacket aside to expose four gunshot wounds. "Ever met a man who's suffered four gunshots and survived?"

"Not exactly."

"Thought not," he exclaimed with a slight air of arrogance.

"I've met one who has suffered three though," she chuckled.

"Impressive," he exclaimed. "Tell me about him."

Elizabeth thought about him, on the little island as he showed her his scars. Rum, mocking smirks and a bit of singing.

She remembered his earlier comment "_Maybe someday you'll meet a lad who will make you want to settle down._"

And Jack had been the exact opposite..

"He was the man who made me never want to settle down," she said.

"Fascinating."

For the first time she actually looked at the man she was trapped with. He had a full head of dark brown hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes...he could belong anywhere in the world and yet he was there.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Don't you remember? We were arguing, your camp got bombed so I saved your ass--"

"No you literalistic bastard. I meant why are you in the army or navy or whatever?"

"I was blackmailed into doing so. I happen to have a lot of dark dirty secrets and I happen to be most wanted in this line of work. And here I am!"

She shook her head. "So easily manhandled. I'm a tad disappointed..."

He shrugged. "Anything that will keep me alive darling."

His arm somehow found its way around her shoulder. "I see," she said knowingly. "What about being good?"

"Hasn't exactly worked out for me in the past doll," Jack admitted.

Elizabeth snuggled against his arm. "I happen to think you're a good man. You saved my life but you didn't have to."

"Well me good intentions will be the death of me one day," he whispered. If dying was possible that is.

"Some people are just too good to die."

"And to wild to live eh?"

Deja vu. Elizabeth's head was swarming with images of the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow. Sudden shouts and a shake from Jack brought her back to this world.

"Lizzie?! Darling? Time to run...I think they've found our little hideout."

She jumped to her feet and put on her helmet and boots and he followed suit.

"What'll we do?"

"Run! Get to your ship...the survivors from your camp have probably gotten there already. I'll distract them."

"But--"

"No buts! Run."

"I can't--"

"You can and you will and I'll be fine."

She gave him a quick hug and handed him her gun, leaving him with two. "Thank you Jack," she ran out of the cave swiftly leaving a solemn looking Jack behind.

* * *

"Now where have I heard that before?" he muttered as he tucked both guns under his belt and leaned against the cave's opening. He waited until the group of islanders caught up to the cave holding up their machine guns. 

"Parley..." he started. It was a speech that never failed to work.

* * *

Elizabeth was dropped onto the deck with a great thump and struggled to her feet. She knew General Stiller had probably died and now she was probably in command but before going to the helm to yell at everyone she turned towards the island and tipped her helmet down in a silent salute. To the brave Captain she'd met on the island and to the person whose memory had suddenly haunted her mind again...Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"And then they made me their chief..." 

The islanders laughed whole heartedly as they walked him to his longboat.

"Once again I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding. I wish I could do or say something that would put this right."

"It's quite alright Captain Sparrow...it's not your fault. Just to know that you are familiar with Hafez and that you love his work brings great joy to us. You are a man of honor," one man said with a thick accent. "we've heard many stories of you. Legends even."

Jack gave an exaggerated bow and hopped into the boat. "Farewell," he waved to them as they left him on the beach. He sat in the good old fashioned longboat and looked back at the island as he rowed away.

A top the cliff stood the little girl Jack had tried to help earlier. She hadn't hid in the longboat after all, she'd left him and stayed with her people.

Why was it that people he actually tried to help always left?

Well no matter. He had his rum, his freedom and the rest of his never ending life.

He rowed away trying to avoid the burning gaze of the deep brown eyes that were still scanning him from the top of the cliff.

Already he could imagine the little conversation he was going to have with Gibbs once he got back to the HMS Explorer.

"What are we going to do 'bout the President now that we've gone against his order Capt'n?"

"He can shove it where it hurts."

"Where to now?"

"Home."

"Caribbean?"

"The Black Pearl mate."

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you wanna see the next chapter...JE in the1920's/ Jazz age!!**

**I hope this chapter served it's purpose in setting everything up for prewar time. It's not one of the main chapters though and please don't take the war/politics part too seriously.  
**

* * *


	5. And all that Jazz!

**A/N: Now people this chapter here's been half written for a while but recently a few friends of mine -coincidently-did a "POTC 1920's style" on another forum that taught me how to improve and finish this. More slang was the key.**

**I thank my reviewers but I must say I was hoping for more reviews. They will make me produce the next chapter faster, I assure you.**

**Enjoy the classic cheesy-ness.**

**A quick reminder. Many asked HOW JE don't recognize each other(via PM and review). Fair enough...I guess I should add more "Could this be Jack/Elizabeth" thoughts to the characters and that's my bad but I give you three reasons for them not recognizing each other**

**a) As you will see in future chapter (and hints in this chapter and previous ones) both think the other is dead, (think) they have actual evidence of the other's death and are trying to move on.**

**b) ME:Would you recognize your high school sweetheart after 200 years? **

**You guys: If he looked like Johnny Depp.**

**ME: Fair enough...you win on this one**

**c) It would make the title and my already completed story "Through the Ages" kinda pointless no? **

* * *

"Sorry fellas! Bank's closed," Elizabeth exclaimed as she let herself fall on a nearby stool. There was a united chorus of disappointed sighs from her many admirers who were waiting for their turn to woo her but soon the music started playing again so everyone went back to what they were doing.

Elizabeth turned to the bartender. "Mac, baby, pass me some bootleg and butt me."

Mac poured her a generous amount of ail and passed her a cigarette. She took the cigy between her lips and he lit it for her.

"You seem busy tonight doll!"

"Aren't I every night Mac?! What these blokes don't seem to get is that I'm not some common flapper," she said pointedly as she downed her whole glass in one breath.

"You can be deceptive in your attitude dame but you're an honest to got business women and a swell one at that," Mac said with admiration as he wiped some of the mugs with a cloth.

"Attaboy Mac!" she said as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Now just yesterday my shares in the stock market went up and--" she leaned closer at this part so no one could hear. "I might be buying this place!"

"You're buying Jerry's Parlor??" Mac shouted.

"Shush!" she warned. "It all depends on how things go down tonight."

"My mouth's shut."

"Attaboy," Elizabeth said as she put out her cigarette on the counter. She took one of the knives on the counter and used it as a mirror to apply a few extra coats of the hot red lipstick. Mac was right, she could be mistaken for a common flapper at any second except she had more class and elegance. He dress was dark green satin and extremely short and her dyed dark black hair was even shorter. She wore the brightest color of rouge and a bit of makeup around her eyes. On her head she was wearing a small hat in the same color with a stiff green veil made of wires to half mask her face.

"Fill me up another one Mac," she ordered. "I gotta work up the nerve to face this Sharper guy. He's supposed to be the big cheese, the bee's knees, the ultimate boss."

* * *

"Jack I don't like Jerry's Parlor. It gives me the heebie-jeebies! Can't we just go to the Cotton Club, grab some booze and watch a swanky lady dance the Charleston?" 

"Mister Gibbs. If I wanted to go to the Cotton Club I wouldn't bother with the classy breezer," Jack waved his hand around to indicate the convertible they were sitting in. "I'm going to Jerry's for an important business deal. We can get a good load of money if we sell that juice joint out."

"I know, I know. Apparently this tomato's a real ritzy lady. She really has it, she's the cat's meow, a big bearcat. Don't go messing with her now."

"I know how to hold my own Gibbs. I don't get balled up that easy but it's Don Corne I'm worried about...if he sees me I'm toast. And here we are now! Enjoy yourselves everyone."

The whole crew jumped out of the car to rush inside the speakeasy. Jack tipped his hat low and grabbed an expensive cigar from his case and lit it.

"Show time," he declared to himself. He looked so different from his usual self. His face was cleanly shaved, he had a suit and he was still wearing his sunglasses. He couldn't take a chance, no one could recognize him tonight especially not Don Corne whose speakeasy he'd taken over.

He walked in and scanned the room with confidence and let the ashes from cigar fall on the floor.

"Baby, do you know someone by the name of Molly?"

The girl put a hand on her hips. "Course I do. She's here every night...that dame in the green dress at the bar."

"Thanks babe."

He went up to the bar and sat beside the girl. "Hey baby, what's eating you up?"

"Beat it bell bottom. The bank's closed."

"It's all Jake...I take checks."

"Very funny bimbo. What do you want?"

"I heard you were gonna take this joint of my hands for a good price."

Thr girl turned around, an unlit cigarette dangling between her lips and eyes wide. "Why! Mr. Sharper? Is that you?"

"The one and only love."

"You should've made yourself known."

"Well now I did," he said. "Let me get that for you."

He took out his lighter, lit her cigarette and took a good look at her. She was a good looking lass with her pale white skin and dark hair, she was bony with high cheekbones and blood red lips.

"Well aren't you all dolled up Molly. Am I the occasion?"

"The night's the occasion Fred. Every night's the occasion."

"My name's not Fred."

"And mine isn't Molly. Who cares? I like the name Fred...suits you," she said "I didn't think you'd be so young though. Mister big shot business guy is expected to have full silver mustache, big beer belly and a long cigar. So far you've only got the long cigar."

"The night's still young love," he said as he observed Molly from the corner of one eye. Wow, she reminded him so much of _her _with the high cheekbones and the playful smile. He couldn't really see her eyes with the veil in her face but if they were the right shade of brown he would be convinced that it was Elizabeth in a future life.

"Look Fred I don't got all night. Are you a seller or not cause I got places to be," she pointed out as she put out her cigarette on the wooden counter again.

"Don't get all wet baby. What d'you say we dance the Charleston and I tell you about the deal."

She nodded as she applied more lipstick. "Ab-so-lute-ly."

They made their way to the dance floor while their feet jammed to the music in perfect unison.

"Now listen," Jack said with determination. "I'll want a couple grand for this place."

"Done deal."

"Well that was easy!"

"I got the money to pay for it stud," Molly said. "there are other matters on my mind. Like where and how you get your hooch and if and how I can continue getting it when this place's mine."

"It's all a package deal. Don't worry about the booze cause it's all provided," he assured her as they made their way across the floor. "I personally prefer something stronger though."

"I'm a rum girl myself but beer will have to do for the eh?"

* * *

Elizabeth examined the slim man with the black suit and the weird sunglasses. He was quite charming from what she could tell in the dim lighting. 

"Now's there's a lass with a good taste," Fred said with a twisted smile. "What do you say I show you the back of the joint? It's quite cozy."

"Fred, Fred, Fred. You forget that your pub is my favorite place to swing...I probably know the back better than you do."

He nudged her towards the back door. "Lead the way."

She laughed. "I said I know it. Never said I wanted to go back there."

He pouted and dipped the glasses down for a second to gaze at her with incredibly dark brown eyes that were so familiar they sent shivers down her spine. "I'll have to show you the way I guess," he pushed her towards the side door again.

Before she knew it Fred had led her away from the dance floor and past the bar. The sound of jazz music grew fainter as he pushed her passed the back door.

She was giggling now. "Oi! Let go of me Fred. You're man handling me."

"And you know it too love," he said as they walked down the corridor where there were counters with the payphones on them.

"Well Fred spill it out cause I can't have everyone saying the swell Molly Grape's been spooning in the back room with Mr. Sharper," she said with hands on her hips.

"Well missy necking in the back room with Mr. Sharper is better for your reputation than petting with any other Tom, Dick and Harry in town," he said "you just mentioned rum and I wanted to give you some of my personal stash."

He pulled out a flask from his pocket and opened it. "Here's lookin' at you," he sipped the rum and passed her the flask. She sat on the counter, took a few sips of the fiery liquid and let it sooth her.

"Now Molly may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would it really be that terrible for you if you were spooning in the back room with Mr. Sharper?"

She put the flask on the counter,wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes half shut. "That all depends...is Mr. Sharper a good kisser?"

With that he kissed her, with his mouth, even his hands and it was the only time he actually took the shades off.

She almost gasped at his taste because he tasted of Jack...down to the mild taste of rum, salt and most of all freedom. It took all her control not to whisper his name...it would not solve anything because Jack was dead. She'd seen his grave, mourned for him years after mourning for Will and her son.

Suddenly she felt like crying, he even kissed like Jack. Overpowering and passionate yet tender but not soft.

Memories flooded her mind...flashbacks. The saddest part was...when she'd found Jack's grave she'd been looking for him. She'd meant to set things right, she'd lost her husband and child and Jack was the one person she thought she still had.

Months prior to finding Jack she'd dreamed of different ways it could happen. One had always been her favorite, her most cherished.

_He'd be sitting in a bar in Tortuga when she would spot him. Telling one of his favorite stories._

_"...I'd saved her life after all so I thought it only fair to use her as leverage to escape from the entire royal navy. Once again without firing one single shot."_

_All the sailors would be staring in shock and admiration as he sipped the rest of his rum. She would pull up a stool and sit right beside him._

_"And being the stubborn bastard that he is, of course he always forgets to give me any credit. We commandeered a ship of the fleet afterwards...and I helped him get the Black Pearl back," she would point out casually._

_He would look taken aback, look at her with an arched brow and a million questions in his eyes._

_"Of course," she would go on to say. "I guess we're square again. I burned his rum once and that cancels out all the help."_

_He would smile, all his questions answered and then he would put on a fake frown. "You forget to tell them of the time you left me to a stinky squid."_

_She would laugh. "And you forget to tell them of the time you traded me for a ship."_

_They would entertain the crowds for the night and she would follow him to the Pearl at night. He wouldn't ask any question except for asking for a bit of the water from the Fountain of Youth._

She snapped out of it as his hands traveled her thighs and met the knife she'd strapped there.

"Now why would a pretty tomato like yourself have a shiv strapped to her leg?"

She smiled,glared at him through smoky eyes and caught another flash of his deep brown eyes. _Jack is dead, _she reminded herself . "None of your beeswax Fred. Just kiss me."

He obeyed for once and kissed her pressed against the wall. His hands traveled under her dress and grasped her torso as she wrapped her legs around him.

They broke apart after minutes-had it been only minutes?- to catch their breath.

"Know what Fred? I could do a lot worse than petting with Mr.Sharper in the back room."

"Now you're on the Trolley baby," he said as he swept her mouth with his tongue again and cupped her breasts. One thing was for certain, he didn't sit back and let Elizabeth do everything like Jack did.

* * *

The skin was paler, the hair completely different and the attitude too and yet he'd never met anyone who reminded him of Elizabeth Swann more than Molly Grape did. 

If he hadn't seen Elizabeth'd dead body,hell, if he wasn't responsible for Elizabeth's death himself he would rip away that silly veil and those big feathers and talk to her of curiosity and freedom. He would hold that shiv to her throat and ask her for a confession.

But as it was all he could do was to forget Elizabeth, forget the bad memories and drawn himself in Molly's embrace. At least the girl was willing -unlike a certain someone- because he wouldn't even like to imagine what would happen if he tried to slide a hand under Elizabeth's dress.

Molly pulled him closer with her legs and pressed herself against him making him forget about all his troubles...at least momentarily. He let his hands explore her body and grip and caress whenever need as their mouths were busy with each other and the other's neck.

This time they only broke apart after hearing a gunshot and screams from the main room. Jack put his shades back on and pocketed his flask. Molly jumped to her feet too.

"Their after me," they cried in unison.

"Why are they after you?" Jack asked.

"I've insulted Don Corne more than once. You?"

"I stole his joint."

"Oh! They're probably after you."

"Says you."

Molly produced a check book from her pocket and wrote up a check. "There you go Fred. Send me the deed."

Jack took out a paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's already in your name."

"You knew I'd buy it?"

"Correction, I was hoping you'd buy it," he said.

"Go on Fred," she said. "run before they find you. You got your dough now this place is my problem now not your's."

* * *

"Come with me," Fred ordered. "You'll be safer. We'll have fun." 

She shook her head. "This is my place and the streets are yours. I gotta stick to my place, I'll hold them back for you."

Fred nodded and kissed her again. "Love you doll face. You're an absolute gem, you put the ritz on anything you do. Now kill them with your smile."

With one final kiss he dashed through the back door leaving Elizabeth with the smile of the century.

Gibbs and the crew were waiting for him in the back alley with the car already in gear.

"Attaboy! Now let's get outta here shall we?"

"Aye capt'n," Gibbs agreed as they sped away. Jack couldn't help but look over his shoulder, there were no gunshots so he could only assume everything went well and after he heard a loud ring of laughter and more jazz he was sure it'd gone well.

And maybe the night was teaching him not to blame himself so much for Elizabeth...maybe she_had _came back in another body to forgive him after all. He touched his lips with a faint smile and licked the sweet taste off his lips.

He tossed the hat and the shades aside with a laugh and pulled out his rum. Mr.Sharper or Fred or whatever was dead...Captain Jack Sparrow was back.

* * *

As Don Corne and his gang finally broke through the corridor Elizabeth was applying another coat of her infamous lipstick and gazing into her little compact mirror. 

"Well if it ain't Molly Grape! Queen of the night and the cat's pajamas," Corne said with a laugh. "How's it been baby?"

"Don't you baby me George," Elizabeth said in a tearful voice "last time we had a date you didn't even show up."

Don Corne seemed confused. "Babe you were the one who didn't show! I waited in the car for over an hour...I had to leave cause I heard Sharper robbed another one of my speakeasies."

"Says you," Elizabeth huffed "good thing you have Sharper to blamed all your troubles on. Baloney!"

She took out a cigarette and Don Corne immediately jump forward to light it for her. He took a long drag of his own long cigar and ran a hand along his gray mustache.

"Truth be told babe I was mad at you cause I though you'd stood me up but it's all Jake now," he said with a smile as he took a drag of his cigar. "Speaking of Sharper I came here to find him tonight, you know where he is?"

Elizabeth laughed out loud, took another drag and shrugged. "I don't know about nothing. Never seen the guy in my life."

"He's about yay high, dark eyes and a lot of talk," he said as he rubbed his beer belly.

"You're describing every guy who stepped in here tonight Georgie," she said carelessly "what can I do you for?"

"Well that won't do at all," he said with a shake of his head "I was gonna settle a score with him. This is his joint...he ought to be here."

Elizabeth frowned. "No it ain't. This is my joint!"  
"What?!!"

"Course it is. Why do you think I hang here every single night? I even got the deed here...carry it around at all times," she flashed him the paper.

"Damn! Damn and damn. Where could he be?" Don Corne thought out loud.

"He's probably half way to Singapore by now," Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"I'll get him one way or another," he whispered. "Now Molly, babe, cash or check?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

Elizabeth leaned in with a seductive smile. "I'll have to take a rain check on that one," she said as she pulled out her knife with one swift move and held it to his throat.

All his men pulled out their guns.

"Now I would put those down if I were you guys, I can cut his throat before your bullet hits me," she warned. "Nothing personal against you George I just want my joint to be clear of conflicts. Be good boys and go out the back door and I'll let him come out unharmed. Never dare come here again...I got my own mob now and I can them bump you all off."

They did as they were told and Elizabeth threw Don Corne out the door with force and locked the door behind him.

She took a drag of her cigarette and put it out on the wooden counter. Feeling in desperate need of a drink she popped her head out of the door.

"Mac! Fill me up with some of the private stash of rum will you?"

Mac hurried over to her with a mug of rum which she accepted gratefully. Sipping her rum she walked to the back room again and sat upon the counter with her rum and cigarette.

It had certainly been an interesting night. She'd won a speakeasy, a new crush and took out her anger out on the big shot business guy.

And perhaps the night was there to show her that she'd better move on from Jack...there were other men out there worth her thought and Fred had just proved that.

And best of all it was the new age and she didn't have to wear corsets anymore. Her face broke into a warm smile as she thought of the corset being ripped from her wet body.

She snapped out of it as she heard the new jazz number playing and put her cigarette out on the counter.

Corset ripping from her body or not her lipstick-she was sure- was fading away. With her compact mirror and stick of red lipstick in hand she got back to coating her lips.

She needed to look like the cat's pajamas before she walked out into _her_ joint.

* * *

**LOL! Did you like the corny bits. I know you did.**

**Review! You know you want to see the next chapter which features Jack and Elizabeth almost getting married...almost **.


	6. Victorian times

**A/N: Hello peeps! This is one of the shorter hastier chapters. Just wanted to fill the void between 1920's and...well you'll have to review to see what comes next (or before?)**

**Remember that each chapter comes before the previous, enjoy this little snippet and review if you want to see Jack and Elizabeth chase each other and (gasp) find each other dead.**

* * *

Little streaks of chocolate brown mixed in with the milk and coffee as Elizabeth dipped her cake in it. It was far too warm for tea or coffee and Elizabeth only pretended to drink it in case Mrs. Dawson noticed. Thank god Mrs. Dawson was half blind and didn't notice when she emptied her drink in a nearby vase. 

"And so I thanked Mr. Robinson for lending me his carriage until mine was fixed," Mrs. Dawson rambled on "he's a very very kind man ."

Elizabeth zoned out again and fanned herself with great force. Never in her life had she worn so many layers and that was saying something considering she'd passed out from the 'layers' at one point in her life.

On her underwear she was wearing a chemise, silk stockings and a tight corset. Then a big hoop to keep her skirt wide and on top of that an off-white dress of finest cotton and taffeta with red flowers and a red bow at the waist. Not to forget a bonnet and a tight coiffure. She fanned herself again, enjoying the slight breeze on her expose shoulders.

Where oh where was her pirate with a pocket knife when she needed one?

_I can't breathe!_

She let a smile play at the corner of her lips.

The widow's chatter brought her to herself again.

"And of course your uncle Sam send his regards in the letter. I haven't seen him in ages!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh I saw him just last summer when I went to New Orleans with cousin Becca."

"Oh he was on business there no doubt. Who was cousin Becca again...is that old Jim's daughter?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes of course."

She smiled to herself again. The old lady had been so kind to let her live at her estate...after Elizabeth had masterfully convinced her that she was a long lost cousin.

* * *

"John! John! Are you listening to me?" 

"Of course," Jack nodded.

"And what did I just say?"

"How absolutely lovely Mrs. Dawson is."

"Ah yes yes! The girl's guardian Mrs. Dawson is very respectable and nice," Mr. Robinson added. "I tell you John the young girl has such a great reputation...if you marry her you'll be highest respected gentleman in all of Atlanta."

"Perfect. Just what I was looking for," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm. He cursed himself for getting caught, having to go to court and who would ever think his way out would be to get married of all things?!

Jack had been in many pickles...this being one of the soggiest since the Davy Jones business.

"We're almost there John," the older man exclaimed.

"Oh hurray!" Jack muttered.

The carriage pulled up to the big white house. This was it.

* * *

"This is it Vivian," Mrs. Dawson told Elizabeth. "He's a handsome young man, very nice and respectable. He was taken to court last week though." 

This caught Elizabeth's attention. She still held some interest for a fellow scoundrel. "Oh?!"

"Yes but not to worry my dear. Mr. Robinson assured me that it was an accident...a simple misunderstanding."

Elizabeth's shoulders fell in disappointment. "Oh!"

"Oh look they're pulling up in a beautiful carriage!"

"Now _that_ she can see," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. "Why fiddle-dee-dee! I'm not in the right attire...I can't possibly go down to accept my-my future husband looking like this!" she added for the old lady to hear.

Mrs. Dawson nodded. "True! That yellow dress you're wearing doesn't suit the purpose does it? Why don't you go change into the purple one you were wearing on Monday?"

"The green one you mean?"

"Yes yes!"

"Well won't they think it rude if I'm late?"

"I'll stall them for you my dear."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you! I'll change my dress in haste."

Mrs. Dawson started walking down the stairs to go to the drawing room but Elizabeth merely stood there and looked out the window.

She could see the figures walking to the front steps. The older man was dressed in black and walked slowly while the younger was dressed in a gray that didn't suit the occasion at all. He was spinning his cane in one hand and supporting a hat in the other. His swagger had a spirit to it, a bounce almost.

Perhaps she would send down a little note and apologize for being late.

* * *

Jack shifted on the uncomfortable chair and whistled in a nonchalant manner. The whole situation was amusing him now...yet another adventure for Captain Jack Sparrow to overcome. 

Finally he heard Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Dawson walking to the drawing room and rose to his feet to greet them.

"Why Mrs. Dawson! I've heard so much about you," Jack said as he bowed to kiss her on the hand. "As a matter of fact all Mr. Robinson can talk about is how kind and ladylike you are."

The old lady giggled. "He does?"

Mr. Robinson smiled and nodded. "Of course I do."

"Now where is the young Miss Dawson?" Jack asked.

"Oh she's changing into her afternoon gown. Why don't we take tea until she comes down ?"

Jack nodded and they all sat down while the maid brought in a tray and served them tea and coffee.

"Mr. Smith? Miss Vivian sent down this quick note to apologize for being late."

"How very kind," Jack exclaimed tiredly. She was already disliking this girl...changing into evening gowns and sending notes of apology.

_Dear Mr. Smith,_

_I can only hope you are doing well this evening. _

_My sincere apologies for the delay. However there was matter I wished to discuss without the presence of Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Dawson._

_I see no other way to go about this other than to word it quite honestly and if this may come across as rude I must beg for you apology._

_While I have no doubt in your character I do not wish to be married. You understand that voicing this publicly would cause Mrs. Dawson great distress._

_I wanted your help as a gentleman to end this without causing embarassment for either side._

_For now I do hope you pretend that this is merely a simple apology note and nothing more._

_Sincerely,_

_Vivian Dawson_

Jack smiled. Perhaps he'd been too hasty in his judgment...this Vivian character was proving to be interesting. The name sounded French...

In spite of the whole humiliating grapes thing he'd always liked the French.

"Well this is quite thoughtful of her. Miss?" Jack said to the maid with his most seductive smile.

"Yes?"

"If you're going upstairs would you mind if I scribbled a little thanks for you to deliver?"

"Of course not sir."

Jack noticed with great pleasure that Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Dawson were too busy with their conversation to notice.

* * *

Elizabeth had managed to strip from her shift and corset by herself. She picked out more comfortable off-shoulder day dress in a dark dark green and wore it on top of her chemise. She kicked off her white slips and wore her harsh leather boots instead. 

Ringlets of her haird fell in her face as she tied her wide bonnet to shade her face.

"Miss?"

"Yes Scarlett?"

"The young gentleman sent a reply to your note."

"Lovely," she snorted.

_Vivian, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear or rather read that. _

_It will be suspicious if we send anymore notes...I noticed a stable connected to the estate as I was walking along the driveway. Slip away and meet me there so we can discuss this. I'll make an excuse in front of the two love struck grandparents._

_My regards, John Smith_

Elizabeth couldn't help but clap her hands together in joy. Not every day you meet a man who doesn't want to get married, she thought.

Grabbing her fan and her cloak she rushed across the room to the little secret door on the opposite wall...she knew it would come in handy one day.

She was careful to place the door in it's place once she was in the corridor.

Finally the wooden top floor of the stable stretched in front of her, looking down she was disappointed to find that the ladder was gone and she had no means of getting down.

Having no choice left she bent down in the darkness and whispered. "Psssst! I'm up here."

A shadow shuffled through the darkness and a small window opened letting in some afternoon light, she could see the figure a bit better now.

"Pleasure to see you miss Vivian," he teased.

"Likewise Mr. Smith."

"Call me John."

"How did you get rid of the Mr. and Mrs... John?"

"They are now taking a walk around the grounds...I'm supposed to be exploring the stables."

"Which you are," she chuckled.

"Very much so," he agreed.

She paused for a second...something in his voice was warm and familiar.

"Have I perhaps met you...at a ball or event of some sort?"

"Doubtful since I just arrived in the country."

"Oh!"

"Well my dear seems to me we would have bonded had the situation been different but as it is we must come up with a way to end this...quickly."

She fanned herself again and thought about it. "Well you could just leave which would basically solve everything."

He laughed as he sat on a pile of hay. "I wish it were that simple. I happened to do a bit of foul dealing as it were which made me end up in court and next thing you know Mr. Robinson over there stood up for me and promised them that he'll make an honest man out of me. That I'd be on my best behavior and get married to prove it too. So now I'm stuck between signing my own death warrant or being sentenced by a judge savvy?"

She bolted straight. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing my dear," he scoffed. "Would you like me to help you down?"

"Could you? It's too dark to jump."

"Don't fret. I'll catch you."

Elizabeth wasn't afraid of getting hurt. After all...death didn't exist.

"Can you see?"

"Well enough," came the confident reply.

She didn't wait for further assurance and sat on the very edge of the wooden plank and jumped.

The strong arms that took hold of her waist came as a pleasant surprise because she half expected to crash to the ground with a painful thud. Instead she was caught in a firm grip and they both stumbled backwards and landed in a pile of hay.

* * *

She laughed as her bonnet came lose and covered her face. 

"Thank you," Vivian said as she laughed.

He chuckled. "My pleasure."

He could see a faint outline of green silk in the dull afternoon light. Vivian took out her fan after a few seconds.

"So," she said as she straightened her bonnet and dusted herself off. He caught sight of a handful of golden honey hair and smiled to himself.

"What's your master plan?"

"Haven't got one yet."

She seemed to give it a second of thought. "Well you could always run away."

He laughed again. "Me and what army?" he asked. His crew was still somewhere in the Caribbean and wouldn't be meeting up with him for another month.

"Well...the Chattahoochee river _does _lead to the Gulf of Mexico."

Jack grinned as he ran a hand along her jaw line in the complete dark. "I like the way you think darling."

A bit later the two of them had talked the plan out and were lying on the bundle of hay and Jack was using her fan to cool both of them down.

"So...why don't you want to get married?"

She shrugged as she snatched the fan away from him. "I hate anything that's on obligation..."

_"And?"_ Jack wondered as she shivered a bit under his touch.

"I also have...someone else on my mind."

"Ah! You're in love," Jack said with a knowing tone. Where had he heard that voice before?

_I just thought I'd be married by now._

He shrugged the voice away.

"I'm not in love...I was in love. I lost him and I lost the other guy."

"Ouch! A love triangle that failed in every angle eh?" he whispered distractedly.

_Once was quite enough._

"Indeed. I just need some time."

Enough mopping, he ordered himself as he jumped to his feet. "And time you shall have my love."

He heard her chuckle in the dark...

* * *

The light his cleanly shaved face for just a second as he got up and she was hit two piercing eyes. A shudder traveled down her spine. Even the voice, the accent was different but the voice. 

_Stop it! Stop. You dared to think he was alive last time and instead you found his grave. So stop!_

He helped her up and she climbed on the stool to look out of the window.

"Well Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Dawson are on the orchid path. They won't see you if you run for it now."

She saw him move and before she knew it he'd lifted her by the waist and brought her to the ground.

"You're hair is the most exquisite color of honey brown I've ever seen," he whispered and turned her around with one quick motion.

* * *

He was dazzled when the sun hit her hair and skin but he had no desire to see her face and be disappointed. He wanted to pretend that it was her. 

Unable to help himself he turned her around and kissed her hard like he'd wanted to kiss _her_ so many times. His final conclusion was that she'd died too soon...her body floating amidst the cold water.

Perhaps she'd deserved it. It was all Jack's fault to be sure...he'd fired on her ship but perhaps they were square now. Besides...he was going to live forever to pay for it. Fair compensation.

He would forget about all of it for the time being and just kiss the girl. She almost kissed liked her except there was no relief or lust in this kiss just simple desire...and he was the boss this time.

Finally he broke away. He had to leave. "I guess this is it my dear!"

"So it is," she said and kissed him quickly on the lips.

He turned around and made a run for it.

* * *

Trying to compose herself he climbed up the stool and looked out the window. Mr. Robinson said something that made Mrs. Dawson laughed as they walked along the orchid path hand in hand. 

She guessed respectable worked out for some people, she just wasn't one of them and it seemed neither was John Smith. She smiled at the name...John Smith! Good lord!

In her hand she held up a lit match and looked at the highly flame-able hay. By the time she ran out of the stable screaming about the fire and they managed to put it out and notice that John was gone he would be on a 'commandeered' ship in the Gulf of Mexico.

Watching the fire catch on she wondered if she should faint as she ran outside for some dramatic effect.

* * *

Having ran the whole way he slowed down for a few minutes to catch his breath.Jack shed his coat and hat as he walked along the river and took out his trusty compass. After flicking towards the Dawson estate for just a second it pointed straight ahead...perfect. 

He spared a look over his shoulder to see the smoke rising to the air miles behind.

Ah! Strong women. He'd always had a weakness for them.

They would be the end of him one day...

_His back hit the mast with his suspicion coming into full circle._

_"I'm not sorry!"_

* * *

**Gah! Poor unfortunate souls. Will they ever have their happy ending? Those of you who have read "Through The Ages" already know. However I've already decided to give our pirates another happy ending(or beginning?) in the end(or is it beginning?) of this story.**

** You're bound to like the next chapter when the secret of the grave, the dead body and why they are so determined to think the other dead comes into full circle. **_  
_**It's also the last post fountain chapter. So if you wanna have the chapter faster REVIEW!!**

* * *


	7. Over my dead body

**A/N: Hello people!! Here is the 'you find out what happened' chapter...you might find it a bit sick...but just go along with me okay?**

**Thank you SO much for your reviews! Keep them coming...it makes me update faster. By the way how did you ever guess that the previous chapter was inspired by Gone With The Wind? Was it the fiddle dee dee, the New Orleans bit or the green dress that gave it away? lol**

**And however did you know that the 1920's chapter had anything to do with the great gatsby? lol**

**Of course you'll all know what movie THIS chapter is based on...our very own POTC. The mouse owns everything...enjoy! **

**Bare with me and read.**

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the dock of Tortuga with a smile. The smiled that was reserved for him and him only. 

Not her sweet smile, the governer's daughter smile or even the fearless pirate king smile but the teasing one. The challenging smile.

The Black Pearl was completely black against the night sky. It was the advantage of being the Black Pearl...once the lights were out you couldn't see it.

Elizabeth could see it though, she congratulated herself proudly. "Thought you could fool me Jack?" she snorted.

She calculated the distance...it would take the Pearl about an hour to reach the dock. She turned up her nose proudly trying not to smile. As if she would give Jack the satisfaction of waiting for him at the docks! The idea was laughable.

She would go to her room in the inn, sleep, drink and _not _think about Jack. And most of all _not_ let Jack know what she'd gone through to get to him.

After an hour or so she would send for Jack with a message. The idiot would come running for her.

* * *

_Almost two weeks earlier..._

Jack closed his spyglass with a satisfied smirk.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye capt'n?"

"Hard to starboard," Jack whispered.

"Hard to starboard boys!" Gibbs yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Elizabeth swept her hair up and put her hat back on. She gave a frustrated sigh and left her cabin. Where oh where could Jack be? 

She'd been to Nassau, visited the ruins of Port Royal, raided the Rum Runner's island and all that remained was Tortuga. She knew it was where she should've started but needed some time to prepare herself. She was ready for Tortuga now that she'd cleared Nassau. Her need to see him was undeniable...with Will and her son gone he was the only one who could make her smile,make her whole and stable.

She walked along the narrow halls of the ship until she reached the ladder that led to the deck.

"Your highness!"

"Yes?"

"We're under attack!" the crew member warned her.

"The Royal Navy?"

"No, one of our own."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Mr. Hun may I ask you something?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Which of our flags have we hoisted?"

Hun looked sheepish. "The French flag."

"You idiots!" Elizabeth yelled. "You complete nitwits! People would attack the Black Pearl if it had the French flag let alone the Empress."

Hun simply stared at her wide eyed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hard to starboard for god's sake and hoist the bloody colors!" she screamed.

Hun seemed scared as he nodded and hurried upstairs. Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before going to the helm but the ship lurched and screams rose. She was too late..they were under attack.

Hurrying on deck would be a sensible thing to do but she couldn't bring herself to move. That is until she realized she'd left the bottle of water from the fountain in her cabin. The bottle she'd been saving for Jack.

Not caring about the battle or her ship anymore she rushed to her cabin and threw the door open. The ship tilted again...she could tell they were being hit hard.

She spared a second to poke her head out of the door. "Did I or did I not tell you idiots to fire and raise the blasted colors so they could bloody see who they're bloody dealing with?" she screamed so loud that she knew they'd hear.

She continued searching in her cupboards and belongings all the while trying to ignore the sounds and the lurches that meant they were losing. Finally she caught hold of the bottle and grabbed her cloak and money from her stand. Before making her way to the door she was stopped by another lurched and before she knew it she felt a cannon ball hit the side and the last thing she remembered was her head hitting the wall.

* * *

Jack climbed into the longboat as he loaded his gun. "Good job gents," he said. He tried not to look at the dead drifting bodies in the water but his eyes shifted to them every few seconds. Once they reached the sinking ship he busied himself with the pistol again. 

"Empty the holds boys and don't forget the rum...I'll-erm mind the boat!"

"Aye capt'n."

He looked at the ship again and realized it was a chinese junk. He frowned...a chinese junk with a French flag? There must be some sort of...

Something in the water grabbed his attention...a flag but not the French flag. Instead it was a red pirate flag.

Everything came crashing down on him. The flags, the ship and even the route. He'd just fired on the Empress!

"Elizabeth," he whispered in horror. Involuntarily his eyes searched the waters and he found what he knew he would. A plank with a slender body on it, a mess of golden brown hair.

He could almost laugh. After -how long had it been?- about twenty years. She was there...she was there and she was probably okay. Just passed out is all.

"Lizzie," he called out with a hint of irony. "come on wake up."

He even took the trouble to row over to her as he rolled his eyes to himself. She probably didn't even need his help, no she probably did...she was always waiting for him to save her. The ungrateful little twit...she wouldn't even thank him for saving her life yet again. Somehow it didn't matter.

The longboat hit the plank she was lying on.

"There we go luv just wake up and we'll be off to the Pearl," he said with a bit of desperation in his voice as he shook her. Turning her over his eyes turned wide with horror at the blood trickling from her ear looking terribly red against her pale skin.

Otherwise she hadn't changed that much...hair still golden brown, that little smile still on the corner of her lips and looking incredibly peaceful as she slept. A few dark circles under her eyes and a bit of dry skin on her face showed the passing of time.

He accepted it too quickly, he thought. After checking for a pulse he admitted to himself what he'd suspected all along...she was dead.

And he was the reason...they were square now. She'd killed him and he her.

Accepting it while in shock was still easy...what an unusual way to see her after twenty years.

He lifted her body and let it go in the water watching her sink in the blue depths and only regretted not being able to talk to her again. When they parted he thought they'd already said everything worth saying...now there was so much left unsaid as he watched her drift to oblivion.

Will would be happy to see her...they'd probably spend eternity together on the Dutchman. He smiled, really he'd done her a favor and himself great harm.Isn't that what he always did?

He watched her until she was so far down she couldn't be seen anymore...the right shade of blue, Elizabeth with her hair and cloak fanning out around her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Pirate," was his only parting word. He ignored the fact that his eyes were a bit moist.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and all she could see was blue, blue and a sparkling white light somewhere above her head. Somewhere above. 

She was floating, drifting...had she died? Impossible.

When her head was clear enough to think is became apparent that she was under water. So the Empress had sunk and she was the only survivor.

It was a kind of freedom to just be floating there...there was no time, no noise and nothing to worry about. Simply water and water.

Her lungs stung a bit but it wasn't anything important. Finally she gathered her strength and swam to the surface to find that the 'white sparkling light' had been the sun and that breathing air was definitely better than breathing water.

The Empress was barely anything more than a hunk of wood and the attacking ship was already gone. She had a long swim until Tortuga. She stuck her hand in her pocket...his bottle was still there.

* * *

"Where to now Capt'n?" Gibbs asked. 

Jack was solemn for once...quiet even. In a trance almost...just staring into the distance. "To Nassau before we go to Tortuga. Yes...Nassau I want to raid it again without firing a single shot."

He laughed at what he'd just said but Gibbs didn't. He just scratched his head.

* * *

_Now..._

Elizabeth tossed on the bed in the inn at Tortuga. She couldn't sleep and she was absolutely restless.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow," she muttered. There was a knock on the door and she bolted straight.

"Come in."

"Captain Turner?"

"Swann."

"Pardon me Captain Swann you told me to warn you when the Pearl docked."

"Certainly," she said coldly as she tossed the young boy a shilling. "Do something for me...tell Captain Sparrow that there is a young lad who -dress or no dress- wants a ride on his ship."

"What?!"

Elizabeth frowned. "It's code language. Now go tell him," she said as she tossed him another coin.

"Aye."

She fell back on the bed with a smile.

* * *

"Captain Sparrow!" someone called after him as he walked along the dock. 

"Aye lad? Come to join me crew?"

"I have a message for you."

"Spit it out lad, haven't got all the time in the world have we? Well actually _I_ do...don't know about you though."

The young boy seemed confused.

"Just say what you came to say boy."

"There is a young lad who-dress or no dress- wants you to give him a ride on your ship."

Jack's eyes widened at the information and he tossed a hand around the boys shoulder to lead him further away from the docks.

"Lad did this mentioned, well, _lad _happen to have long golden hair and brown eyes and _not _look very much like a lad?"

The young boy nodded.

Jack was speechless for what seemed like the first time. How could it be? He's seen body with his own eyes.

"How old did she look? A healthy forty year old woman with a lot of bite eh?"

The boy shook his head. "More like newly twenty."

"And you're positive? Most positive?"

"Yes sir I swear...she looks no more than twenty years old."

It didn't seem right...even Lizzie's corpse looked a bit fragile and broken by time. Twenty? Certainly not!

"Happen to catch a name?"

"Yes. Turner...the name's Turner but she changed her mind after and told me to call her Swann."

Jack froze in his spot. It was inevitable...it has to be Will and Elizabeth's daughter. It was the only way she could know...a dress or nothing.

What would he say to the girl though? I killed your mother a few weeks ago?

* * *

She hid the bottle in her cloak as she was planning to make him beg for it. He would most likely have a wrinkly skin by now but his eyes would still be the same...he wouldn't beg for it but he would try to talk her into it. 

How could she take the bate? Maybe she would feel bad and grant him his youth.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs...she smirked surprised that he could still run with that speed.

"Captain Swann," the boy called.

"What happened?"

"Captain Sparrow said he'd be honored to have you on board. He said his father spoke highly of your parents."

Her eyes went wide. "What? Did you or did you not talk to Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"He introduced himself as Captain William Sparrow. Said Jack Sparrow was his father he did."

Elizabeth fell out of her bed quite literally. "_What?"_ she screamed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the boy held his hands up in defeat.

She regained her composure. "It's okay. I need you to ask him where I can find his father okay?"

"Fine," the boy said tiredly.

"Tell him that my mother...that my mother had a debt to pay to him," she said. "It's important that I find his father. It has to do with...oh well that was a long time ago...probably got over it. That stupid squid!" she giggled to herself.

"Aye miss," he agreed without enthusiasm. She tossed him a coin which earned a bit of enthusiasm.

* * *

"Dead," Jack said with determination. He pulled a concerned face. "My father died because of a ,eh, very powerful, erm, goddess...yes the goddess took fury on him." 

The young boy seemed uninterested. "Why?" he asked for the sake of it.

"Well it was obviously because she was...in love with him! Yes she was in love with him...and he just wanted to sail on his ship so she fed him to a..." he paused. "a great big whale with big white teeth," he said with a fake painful grimace.

"Whoa! What about his body."

"Washed up ashore," Jack said with a concerned expression. He whipped out a hanky and blew his nose. "Poor ol' pappy! He was a great shot and such a fierce captain."

The boy looked touched.

"Oh well!" Jack said in a cheerful tone. "What's done is done I always say."

"Well the young lady says that her mother had a debt to pay to your father. Something about a squid."

He seemed to stand taller when he heard the word squid. "I see. Well I never say no to a damsel in distress you know? I take after my father in that aspect. The Sparrow men are quite special."

"I can see," the young boy said with a good amount of sarcasm.

"Step lively lad and tell the young Miss Swann that she's welcome aboard my ship," Jack said with a smirk. "And if she's looking for the old man he's in the cemmetary right behind the faithful bride. Send my regards!"

* * *

She was a very patient woman and this was just a little side trip. So Jack would be in Nepal instead or maybe India or Florida...it didn't matter. It really didn't. She had all the time in the world and she would make sure that he did too. 

The island of Atlantis, ends of the world and the gardens of Eden...they would see it all on the Pearl...that's what a ship was...freedom.

She woke from her gentle nap as the door opened.

Jumping to her feet she went over to sit at the table.

"Bad news m'am."

Elizabeth rolled his eyes. "Oh no he's in China isn't he? Or perhaps they've caught him yet again and I have to save him."

"Captain the older Captain Sparrow is dead."

Elizabeth's mind didn't register. "What are you talking about? Of course he's not...he's Captain Jack Sparrow. I mean..."

The world came crashing down as it had so many times before...her father...James...Will...their son William...

There it was again...she'd planned and dreamed and hoped. It was all for nothing but maybe...just maybe...

"What-what else did he say?" she tried to keep her composure.

"He seemed to know all about the debt business, he also said you could always have a passage on his ship and..." he thought for a second. "Oh he mentioned a grave and something about Jack being killed by a goddess and a giant fish with giant teeth."

She didn't say anything or cry...she wouldn't cry for Jack. Not again.

"Where is the grave?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Where is it?" she yelled.

"Right in the back...the cemmetary."

She jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room. She had to see it to believe it but before she left she tossed him another coin.

* * *

He cracked upon yet another bottle and took a healthy sip. "Well Miss Swann...looking just as dashing as your mother. Whom I killed..." he practiced. "No! Okay. Why Miss Turner...I mean Swann! I can see which parent you took after," he chuckled at his own joke. "How about settling that debt now?" 

It wasn't exactly surprising but he couldn't believe they had a child together. What if she accepted his offer and he had to have her on his ship for weeks? What if she knew Jack had killed Elizabeth and was after revenge?

He wouldn't blame her...he wanted her to (try to) take revenge because it would make him feel better. Feel good again...

_I always knew you were a good man..._

That voice...if only he hadn't fired on that ship she would still be there.Jack drank the rest of the rum in one breath...he would need it...

Staggering to his feet he remembered the grave he'd made in the graveyard when he was trying to dodge the local merchant. He knew it would come in handy one day...

He had a sudden urge to go there...he wondered if the girl would go visit his grave. It would be quite touching if she did...

* * *

Elizabeth knelt beside the grave with her mouth hanging open. It was hard to believe, so hard to chase something and find out it never existed. 

Looking to the grave stone she smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow, may the wind always be at your back sir."

The wind blew her hair and the dress she was wearing as she let one tear slip from her eyes. Just the one...she could not and would not cry anymore than that. Jack would certainly understand wouldn't he? One tear was all he deserved for leaving her...

_Once was quite enough..._

* * *

He swaggered past the familiar streets. Every tavern, every street was a memory. 

"Margaret. Katy." he acknowledged them as he walked by.

"Captain Sparrow," the girls cooed in unison.

He grabbed a bottle of rum from a passed out drunk and continued his walk. The town was still buzzing but it couldn't compare to what it used to be...he knew this age was coming to an end.

"Tony my good man, how's it been?" he asked with a smirk as he walked by.

"You still owe me two doubloons Sparro'."

"And I shall deliver it after I find the great treasure of Ishmael." Jack assured him as he marched on.

"Go to hell!"

"Already been mate," he laughed as he dodged a drunk fellow and walked faster.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Oh Sophie! How are you love?"

"When will you find the treasure so we can finally get married?"

Jack gave her a quick kiss on the hand. "Soon my love, soon," he assured her with a serious expression. "But for now...what do you say to a night in the inn?"

She giggled as he walked on.

Finally he slipped into the back alley that led to the graveyard. It was lucky that he knew the streets so well because there were no lights in the small alley and it was a moonless night.

He knocked into someone is the dark.

"I'm very sorry sir," came a solemn voice he knew too well.

"Miss Swann?" he took a wild guess.

He saw the figure shift a bit. "C-captain Sparrow?"

"The one and only darlin'. Now that ol' pappy's gone that is," he added hastily.

"When did it happen?" the shaky voice asked.

"A few months ago," he said casually. "Went down with a bang though. Heard you had something for him?"

"Well actually...it was my mother who...but she died a few weeks ago."

_This is her daughter. It's their daughter..._

"I did hear about that luv. I'm very sorry...if it means anything my father always said your mother had the most stubborn attitude and the most pretty boy's outfit he'd ever came across."

He heard a laugh. "And my mother always said your father had bad breath and a wicked smile."

_It is certainly her daughter._ "She certainly had old pappy down," he laughed. "So what's this about a debt."

"Oh my mother told me everything of her life's adventures and there was an unresolved matter involving a giant squid, some shackles--"

"And a kiss," he completed the story with a grin.

"I gather you know the whole story then."

"Old dad couldn't keep his mouth shut if he wanted to. I probably heard an elaborate version of the story," he said.

"You probably did. My mother just wanted to see him about it and..."

_That voice. It's her._

"And what?"

She couldn't exactly see him in the dark so she stepped closer and leaned in. Her mouth brushed across his cheek and finally found his mouth.

Next thing she knew they were kissing in the dark alley and he was pressing her against a wall. The kiss tasted of him, his body against hers felt like his and he most certainly kissed like him.

"What no shackles?" she asked in a husky whisper.

"Not yet."

He kissed her again and this time his hands traveled to her bodice and untied the laces as his mouth descended down her throat. This was definitely going to be an interesting night...

* * *

When a man was blind he could sense everything with the gift of touch. Her naked skin trembling slightly under his expert hands...he could feel it too well. 

_Stop this now Jack Sparrow...don't be such a bastard. You're a good man._

I've been a good man for too long. It's my turn to have what I want.

_You're going to regret this._

Believe me I'm not.

He pinned her hands above her head against the wall , pressed himself against her roughly as he kissed her breasts-which were exposed thanks to the unfastening of her dress- down to her torso.

He heard her moan softly like he'd imagined _her _moan so many times.

_This is sick. Absolutely sick...you're a psycho bastard. You deserve to die._

I know I do. And I'll be happy to die after tonight...I just want one night with her.

_No you want one night with her mother. Do you realize how wrong that is?_

Do you realize how wrong it is that I killed the only woman I cared about? That she left me twenty years ago without even looking back?

He drowned himself in her lips and thought of nothing else as she wrapped both legs around his waist and untangled one hand to unbotton his shirt and trail her hand all the way down...

* * *

Elizabeth leaned against the railing of the _Wild Voyager_. She felt no guilt and no regret. No regret for leaving Jack when she did or choosing what she chose in life...if she could go back she would change nothing. Not the shackles. Not the betrayal. Not the kiss. 

But what she did feel was shame for what she had done with Jack's son -_it was his son for heaven's sake- _and that it had felt so good. Her own screams still invaded her mind...she was a sick woman...it was his _son._

She was a pirate...and last night she'd been someone else. She's been her own daughter...making love to Jack's son...it had been so right.

_"You know I think our parents had something going even though my dad never admitted it," he'd said slumped against the wall in the dark._

_"I think they did too." she admitted._

She was a sick sick woman and it felt so good.

* * *

Jack felt bad about bedding a woman for the first time in his life. Not bad enough to promise himself not to do something that crazy again...but just a bit of guilty. It had felt so right at the moment. 

_I tolda you'd regret it._

I don't! He didn't...they'd been the off springs of two legends coming together last night. Doing what their parents should've done...

It was an impulse and he always followed instinct.

_"Is that what your mother wanted to give dad?" he'd asked with a chuckle as she leaned against him._

_"Something along those lines."_

_"I'm sure he appreciates it."_

He could still feel her skin, hear her screams as they made love against a wall in the back alley. Her dress hanging at her waist, hands pinned against a wall as they kissed passionately.

It was right. It was right...how could something that felt so good be so wrong?

This had been his taste of what it was like...to gain the awards that follow. He'd been good...never gone back to steal Lizzie away...and now he'd gotten...

_"I didn't catch your name."_

_"You may address me as Miss Swann," she giggled._

And after it was done with they'd parted ways.

This was the resolution to their story, to his story with Elizabeth and it was time to move on to other adventures. What he'd done wasn't wrong, it was only fair.

* * *

She rested her elbows on the railing. No, it hadn't been wrong. She'd needed it...needed to slake her lust and her curiosity. Needed to act on impulse. Needed something before moving on... 

It was closure. She could stop thinking about Jack. After all, dead men tell no tales.

She would never think of him again...never dream that he was alive. She'd been through the heart break and it was enough. Her dreams were buried now and they would remain so and she would never dare to hope otherwise.

Another image of the previous night invaded her mind and she promised that it would be the last. She would never think of it again.

"It would never have worked out between us Jack," she whispered into the wind hoping it would carry it to him whether he was up in the clouds, burning in hell or most likely lost at sea.

* * *

He stirred steadily as the North wind blew. Even the wind seemed to whisper that it wouldn't have worked out. 

It was the perfect conclusion and the only perfect adventure he'd been through that he would never ever tell. He was not sad or regretful and yet he was not steady and peaceful...it served him right.

It was perfect. Ironic but perfect. It wasn't wrong.

He laughed and opened a bottle of rum.

_To freedom..._

"To the Black Pearl."

* * *

**What did I tell you? It's kinda sick...**

**I'm probably not gonna be updating this for a while cause I'm busy with "Over the edge, over again" but I'm a slave to your wonderful reviews. **

**Next chapter? It's a brethren court gathering or a masked ball. I have yet to decide which comes first...what do you think? **


End file.
